docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lambie/Gallery
Season 1 MV5BNjU0NDQ2ODkwMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzY4Mjg0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Knight Time Pic_001.jpg Doc, Lambie, Stuffy and Hallie.png Knight Time Pic_002.jpg Maxresdefault_251.jpg 455219A6-9373-2565-26D8-3A75AB8C9351.jpg Knight_Time 2.png Knight_Time_Pic_009.jpg Knight_Time.png Maxresdefault_411.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-22-19h04m53s175_png~original.png Lambie_kicking_her_back_feet.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_in_knight_time.jpg Ba_ba_bubbles_song.jpg Maxresdefault_247.jpg 9r7p.jpg Ba-Ba_Bubbles_song2.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_in_knight_time2.jpg Stuffy,_hallie_and_lambie.jpg Knight Time Pic_004.jpg Lambie,_Hallie_and_Stuffy.jpg Knight Time Pic_005.jpg Knight_Time_Pic_007.jpg Maxresdefault_253.jpg Princess_lambie_trapped_in_a_tower_castle.jpg Lambie_and_sir_kirby.jpg Maxresdefault_252.jpg DOCMCSTUFFINS_FEATUREDIMAGE_127292_109-900x463.jpg Image-A01F_514B972A.jpg Maxresdefault_94.jpg Doc-McStuffins-post-3-1.jpg D159f94251fee0662222513cb7989028c89b6253.jpg Chilly_and_lambie5.jpg A_Bad_Case_of_the_Pricklethorns_Pic_1.jpg Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie.png Lambie_and_doc3.jpg Doc_just_doing_my_job.jpg MV5BMjIwMzYzMjkxMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTQyNzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Out_of_the_Box_Pic_007.jpg 20130621185637.9178670.jpg Lambie,_big_jack_and_little_jack.jpg image-EDC6_514B9275.jpg Squeakers_Chilly.jpg SWb0qLWMm_.jpg 337027.jpg Screenshot_3_jpg.png e817b14bcee6.png Run_Down_Race_Car_Pic_003.jpg Lambie_stuffy_season_one.jpg Run_Down_Race_Car_Pic_004.jpg 127114_100_ful.jpg Lambie_y_Stuffy_(_characters_of_doc_mcstuffins_).jpg Doktor_plyusheva_2011_web_dlri_1649155.png Image-71FA_514B927E.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy6.jpg Run_Down_Race_Car_Pic_007.jpg S3c14774a39be16b3f950f3aebcbccc5593be0f8ec.jpg The_Tea_Party.png 137153459362.png Image-9458_514B9719.jpg Lambie_in_tea_party_tantrum.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_susie_sunshine.jpg Close_your_eyes_song.jpg Close_your_eyes_song2.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_singing.jpg Tea_Party_Tantrum_Blast_Off_11248138.jpg Doc_McStuffins_seat_belts.jpg Blast Off Pic_004.jpg Blast_Off_Pic_001.jpg Lambie_gives_star_blazer_zero_a_cuddle.jpg 384_3.jpg Be_safe_song.jpg Doc_and_lambie_singing.jpg 0_bbe37_fa0d4b02_orig.jpg Blast_Off_007.jpg Launch_time.png Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine Pic_001.jpg Lambie_firefighter_hat2.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie.jpg Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine Pic_002.jpg F48792977bc7t.jpg Engine_Nine_Feelin_Fine_Pic_001.png Link_51_-_doc_mc.png Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine Pic_007.jpg image-5066_514B9698.jpg DMS_EP101A_SC167_1_800_400_c1.jpg Doc_mcstuffins.jpg Lambie_winking.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-4-Engine-Nine-Feelin--Fine--The-Right-Stuff.jpg The_Right_Stuff_Pic_001.jpg 438bcdd2aa7d60d19588499a89f53880974d6427e87a172f474370f80df17295_large.jpg Lambie and Stuffy.jpg Lambie_in_the_bushes.jpg A98a0e1377b4t.jpg Felpita.png Lambie_running_to_Stuffy.jpg The Right Stuff Pic_008.jpg Image-78F8_514B96A0.jpg 6921914faca438e7fc9da68201a3ef41bb913e76.jpg Lambie and Stuffy in The Right Stuff.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-___Everyone_Gets_Hurt_Sometimes___-_Disney_Junior_Official.jpg Lambie_singing_to_Stuffy.jpg Images_18.jpg The_Right_Stuff_Pic_005.jpg Hy4XrRC.png Gulpy,_Gulpy,_Gators!_Pic_002.jpg Gulpy_Gulpy_Gators_Pic_003.jpg Maxresdefault_243.jpg Lambie_and_a_yellow_gator.jpg Lambie_and_a_yellow_gator2.jpg Doc_and_lambie_in_gulpy_gulpy_gators.jpg Lambie_throws_pencil.jpg Gulpy_Gulpy_Gators_Pic_1.jpg Lambie_sitting.jpg Gulpy_Gulpy_Gators_Pic_004.jpg 80cb0be1758c3e920fb98d128841568b8796431d.jpg Maxresdefault_408.jpg Doc_McStuffins_and_Gustov.jpg Maxresdefault_189.jpg Maxresdefault_403.jpg image-6C73_514B9633.jpg One_Note_Wonder_Pic_001.jpg Lambie_and_xyla.jpg Stuffy's_song.jpg Lambie_hugs_xyla.jpg Lambie_and_xyla2.jpg One_Note_Wonder_Pic_004.jpg Squeakers_yelling_at_lambie.jpg 7f0639b0790b319a62bdddacac246e30e687a740.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie2.jpg Image-4978_514B9638.jpg Lambie_hand_clip.jpg Stuffy_blows_party_horn.jpg One_Note_Wonder_Pic_008.jpg EP104B_SC167.jpg Xyla_sings_i_feel_better.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_wearing_wristbands.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie_at_a_car_game.jpg 06_arcade_escapade_starrystarry_night.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie_at_a_car_game2.jpg Lambie_in_a_dancing_game.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_in_a_dancing_game.jpg 1_11.jpg Doc_and_the_toys_in_the_Arcade.png MV5BODk4OTg1MzEzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjIyOTg0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Arcade_Escapade_Pic_007.jpg Z7aaahCH4I_maxresdefault.jpg Stuffy_trapped_in_the_claw_machine.jpg Is_that_the_last_one_doc.jpg This_time_it_has_to_work.jpg Gabby_sings_i_feel_better.jpg Starry,_Starry_Night_Pic_007.jpg Arcade_Escapade_Starry_11249339.jpg Starry,_Starry_Night_Pic_008.jpg Starry,_Starry_Night_Pic_009.jpg Starry,_Starry_Night_Pic_010.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie3.jpg Lambie_in_starry_starry_night.jpg Starry, Starry Night Pic_004.jpg Lambie,_hallie,_stuffy_and_aurora.jpg Stars_Stars.jpg Stargazing.png The_gang_laying_on_the_ground.jpg The_toy_gang_laying_on_the_wagon.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_chilly2.jpg Tumblr_inline_miw59mOYmA1qz4rgp.png Ben;Anna_Split!_Pic_002.jpg Ben;Anna_Split!_Pic_003.jpg Lambie_at_the_edge_of_the_wall.jpg Stuffy_got_up_of_bed.jpg Doc_and_lambie.jpg That's Just Claw-ful Pic_004.jpg That's Just Claw-ful Pic_005.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_stuffed.jpg Feelings_song.jpg A_Good_Case_of_the_Hiccups_Stuck_Up_11248144.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy5.jpg 8180ec76cc57.png maxresdefault_24.jpg Maxresdefault_244.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-01 15-04-44-805.jpg Helping_Riggo.jpg Stuck_Up_Pic_001.jpg 6eff56b7c25b.png 142155406.jpg Lambie_cuddle.png Chilly and Lambie6.jpg Image-85AB_514B94AF.jpg 142155411.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-9-Rescue-Ronda-Ready-for-Take-off--All-Washed-Up.jpg Image-CD01_514B94B3.jpg All_Washed_Up_Pic_001.jpg All_Washed_Up_Pic_002.jpg Water_Crash.png 839d068bba83a1fe4e4190de9fff040776fb20979e61d8c9d9a46f014835b0b5_large.jpg doc lambie stuffy and hallie.jpg All_Washed_Up_Pic_004.jpg Lambie_and_robot_ray.jpg Do_what_the_doctor_says_song.jpg All_Washed_Up_Pic_006.jpg Maxresdefault_245.jpg The_New_Girl_Pic_002.jpg The_New_Girl_Pic_006.jpg The_New_Girl_Pic_003.jpg The_New_Girl_Pic_007.jpg The_New_Girl_Pic_004.jpg Maxresdefault_73.jpg Chilly_and_lambie2.jpg Maxresdefault_96.jpg Maxresdefault_284.jpg 99908553998410338470.jpg The_New_Girl_Pic_010.jpg The_New_Girl_Pic_011.jpg 5379ce50db4abaa641fef6da_0142dae0.jpg Stretchandflex.jpg The_New_Girl_Pic_009.jpg Wrap_it_Up_Pic_001.jpg Superheroes!.png Maxresdefault_285.jpg C1055083d6cc816081395f501b54a98c0549a6eb7b60e1c1f0e75f776ecc5b3c_medium.jpg Wrap_it_Up_Pic_008.jpg doclambiestuffyniles.jpg lambieshakebottom.jpg Maxresdefault_288.jpg docstuffylambiehallieniles.jpg Wrap_it_Up_Pic_004.jpg Maxresdefault_287.jpg Lambie_Swing.png Wrap_it_Up_Pic_011.jpg Toys_come_to_life_4.jpg 0a3d3e319038t.jpg Rest_Your_Rotors,_Ronda_Pic_004.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-_Rest_Your_Rotors,_Ronda.jpg Doc_and_Ronda.jpg Lambie_flying_away_with_a_balloon.jpg Lambie_bouncing_on_a_pillow.jpg Lambie_with_a_balloon.jpg Lambie_in_the_air.jpg Sir_kirby_'lamb_in_the_air'.jpg Lambie15.jpg Four_toy_main_characters4.jpg Keep on Truckin' Pic_002.jpg Lambie_with_tremaine_in_the_mirror.jpg Stuffy,_chilly_and_lambie2.jpg Four_toy_main_characters5.jpg 65854b73fcdb.jpg Doc_and_toys_keep_on_truckin.jpg 7f688dbd1ae94944e2378fd41c2544e11fcb1899.jpg Blame_it_on_the_Rain_Pic_008.jpg Blame_it_on_the_Rain_Pic_003.jpg Blame_it_on_the_Rain_Pic_004.jpg Dance_Lambi.png EP113A SC107 1 800 400 c1.jpg maxresdefault_18.jpg 845d410e6fe5.png Blame_it_on_the_Rain_Pic_011.jpg doc, lambie, hallie, stuffy and moo moo.jpg lambie, stuffy, hallie and moo moo hugging.jpg Busted Boomer Pic_004.jpg Busted_Boomer_Pic_010.jpg Vlcsnap_2014_03_23_16h10m46s30.png 2e8a08a586a0c305db5e753cf0d2581a.png Sing_Lambie.png lambie gives boomer a cuddle.jpg Dark_Knight_Pic_001.jpg Maxresdefault_74.jpg Maxresdefault_32.jpg Maxresdefault_33.jpg Maxresdefault_41.jpg Dark_Knight_Pic_1.jpg 317111-1.jpg MV5BMjE5MjA3MzI5NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDk0NzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Screen3.jpg Dark_Knight_Pic_005.jpg 317111-2.jpg Lambie_in_the_rocking_chair.jpg Maxresdefault_31.jpg The_Sleepover.png Hallie_Gets_an_Earful_Pic_002.jpg Unnamed_7.jpg c1d617659a680f9fc650e211a0a47ef565934538cdc9399ae8079e883dc6726a_large.jpg Hallie_Gets_an_Earful_Pic_003.jpg Maxresdefault_400.jpg Hallie_Gets_an_Earful_Pic_004.jpg Doc_Mcstuffins_Hallie_Have_you_heard_song.jpg Hallie_Gets_an_Earful_Pic_006.jpg 6360597c37deea2f9f42bf317f38f494f2daff6d.jpg L DocMS s1 e19.jpg Maxresdefault_362.jpg Break_Dancer.png Break_Dancer_Pic_005.jpg The toy gang pretending doing snow angels.jpg Break_Dancer_Pic_007.jpg MV5BNTMwNzI3NzgyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjczNzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-14-Break-Dancer--Bubble-Monkey.jpg Lambie and bella.jpg 466194480_1280x960.jpg Lambie_and_bubble_monkey.jpg Bd1afb169584.jpg 300x168-7im.jpg Out in the Wild Pic_003.jpg Robot Ray's imagination.jpg MV5BMjM5MzIwMDk4Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjY3MTk0MjE@__V1_.jpg Out_in_the_Wild_Pic_001.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-15-Out-in-the-Wild--A-Whale-of-a-Time.jpg Lambie_and_lula.jpg Tiny_lula_in_a_whale_of_a_time.jpg Lambie_and_lula2.jpg A_Whale_of_a_Time_Pic_002.jpg Www_canistream_it_2.jpg 752a7d927d2eba0107c1a080b8be9b520b806558.jpg The_Rip_Heard_Round_the_World.png Maxresdefault_375.jpg 3tjw5CxAgu.jpg The_Rip_Heard_Round_the_World_Pic_001.jpg Maxresdefault_357.jpg D7278c4afa755d441d16c8f4999423c0dba0e108.jpg Maxresdefault_373.jpg Lambie covered with tape.jpg Maxresdefault_368.jpg D2c5efb4481eedc2a6394e94789557a10fd35dde.jpg Maxresdefault_366.jpg The_Rip_Heard_Round_the_World_Pic_003.jpg The Rip Heard Round the World Pic_006.jpg B694b8a8eda6.png 16229-1-31.jpg Lambie and doc.jpg Maxresdefault_299.jpg The_Rip_Heard_Round_the_World_Pic_004.jpg MV5BOTM2MDI4NjgyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTkzNzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Maxresdefault_397.jpg EdWAhm-aQCw maxresdefault.jpg The_Rip_Heard_Round_the_World_Pic_005.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S1_e15.jpg Images_4.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-16-The-Rip-Heard-Round-the-World--Walkie-Talkie-Time.jpg Doc holding a mirror for Lambie.jpg Maxresdefault_367.jpg The_Rip_Heard_Round_the_World_Walkie_Talkie_Time_11249356.jpg Walkie_Talkie_Time_Pic_002.jpg Maxresdefault_372.jpg doc lambie stuffy and walter.jpg Lambie_cudding_walter.jpg Maxresdefault_371.jpg Walkie_Talkie_Time_Pic_003.jpg Walkie_Talkie_Time_Pic_004.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy3.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_stuffy_laughing.jpg Walkie_Talkie_Time_Pic_005.jpg MV5BMTA5NTk2NTk0ODNeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDg5NTI5NDIx__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg 1a987fca8bee55bf59599e2fe26b806b529271a62e7deb893036e9069b6205d1_large.jpg Un-Bur-Able_Pic_003.jpg 5649.jpg Un-Bur-Able_Pic_006.jpg Chilly,_lambie_and_hallie.jpg 1400951758d8aa4-original-1.jpg 69bba2afd214ab5167b6777271dd36c1579fe43b.jpg Mqdefault_6.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-17-Un-Bur-Able--Righty-On-Lefty.jpg Doc_and_lambie_singing_to_stuffy.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing_4.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing_5.jpg Lambie_stuck_up_in_a_tree.jpg Lambie_stuck_up_in_a_tree2.jpg Lambie_and_awesome_guy.jpg Righty-on-Lefty_Pic_002.jpg Lambie_on_the_scale.jpg Righty-on-Lefty Pic_007.jpg Tellthedoctoreverything.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie_pulling_awesome_guy.jpg Lambie_on_the_skateboard.jpg Lambie_in_the_sky.jpg Lambie_and_awesome_guy2.jpg 144620004.jpg 144619992.jpg Hallie's Happy Birthday Pic_001.jpg Hallie's Happy Birthday Pic_005.jpg Hallie's_happy_birthday_sign.jpg 513h6pZK96L.jpg 412c8526607d01a7c215d8e534b548fc443aeb7fc5bcc6bcc6f608ba2d785e42_large.jpg Lambie_behind_the_door.jpg Shark-Style_Toothache_Pic_004.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_mr_chomps.jpg Lambie_and_mr_chomps.jpg 7d8d620c56b3805dc8ccaa26248d5136776529f8.jpg 516gjAvV9IL.jpg Awesome Possums 2.jpg Lambiepennybabypossoms.jpg Lambie_and_a_baby_possom.jpg Lambie_and_a_baby_possom2.jpg Lambie_by_the_fireplace.jpg 4766447.jpg image_e7b60244.jpg Doc, Stuffy and Lambie_The Bunny Blues.jpg The_Bunny_Blues_Pic_001.jpg image_add44db9.jpg The_Bunny_Blues_Pic_002.jpg doktor-plyusheva-zabavnye-opossu1.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_pickles_the_bunny.jpg The_Bunny_Blues_Pic_003.jpg Fa44a23c9d074a7c7b6ea851102519d96985be27.jpg Lambie_button.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E20_-_Get_Set_to_Get_Wet_3.png Get_Set_to_Get_Wet_Pic_001.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E20_-_Get_Set_to_Get_Wet_4.png Lambie_and_melinda.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E20_-_Get_Set_to_Get_Wet_6.png Get_Set_to_Get_Wet_Pic_004.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E20_-_Get_Set_to_Get_Wet_7.png Lambie_in_get_set_to_get_wet.jpg 4766446.jpg Loud_Louie_Pic_001.jpg Loud_Louie_episode.png Loud_Louie_Pic_004.jpg Loud_Louie_Pic_005.jpg MV5BNDM0NTcxMTE0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzQzMjk0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Caught_Blue-Handed_Pic_002.jpg Caught_Blue-Handed_Pic_004.jpg Lambie_excited.jpg 543c537f6f51122172037ebc9d56df3aee6919d3.jpg Lambie_mad.jpg Caught_Blue-Handed_Pic_005.jpg HGuUKD3.png Caught Blue-Handed Pic_009.jpg Caught_Blue-Handed_Pic_006.jpg 1280x720-cwB.jpg Me_tv-jr_tmb_doc_mcstuffins_wash_your_hands.jpg Unnamed_11.jpg Caught_Blue-Handed_Pic_007.jpg Doc, Stuffy and Lambie.jpg Doc_and_lambie_5.jpg 147427697.jpg Caught_Blue-Handed_Pic_008.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_1.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_6.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_7.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_13.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_26.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_30.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_32.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_37.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_40.png To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_Pic_003.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_42.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_44.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_45.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_46.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_48.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_49.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_50.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_51.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_55.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_57.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_58.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_59.png Doc McStuffins - S01E21 - To Squeak, or Not to Squeak 60.png 317108-1.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_61.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_63.png To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_Pic_004.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_64.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_65.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_72.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_75.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_76.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_79.png 300x168-OmP.jpg Maxresdefault_181.jpg Doc_McStuffins_is_sick.png 9cddf29d3c2215b8926ea4fd341164bc25db75bb16632e5a2301b9058001ce98_large.jpg 1_3.jpg 4766444.jpg 1d9f41d58eead5c13af0ff22eb75a220b29a3472.jpg 739fe5195f8871c2487c34e6c573658b3ec09015.jpg Maxresdefault_35.jpg MHayOzqjLT.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy4.jpg Doctoring_the_Doc_Pic_004.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S1_E24.jpg MV5BMTc1ODk1NDkxNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODE3Mzg0MjE@__V1_.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-22-Doctoring-the-Doc--Hot-Pursuit.jpg Unnamed_5.jpg 640x360-9mI.jpg Hot_Pursuit_Pic_002.jpg Hot Pursuit Pic_007.jpg 0 bbe3b d10660f9 orig.jpg Lambie_with_a_fan.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie_in_hot_pursuit.jpg Hot Pursuit Pic_009.jpg 153851247.jpg Boo-Hoo_to_You!_001.jpg Boo-Hoo_to_You!_004.jpg Boo-Hoo_to_You!_Pic_002.jpg 153851252_2.jpg 300x168-xp_.jpg Boo-Hoo To You Pic_001.jpg Boo-Hoo_to_You!_006.jpg Boo-hoo_to_You.png 1280x720-eya.jpg It's Glow Time_001.jpg It's Glow Time_002.jpg It's Glow Time Pic_003.jpg image-2588_546A2476.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-health-check-fres-960x540.jpg 584_5.jpg 090613_02_DocMcStuffins_article-feat.jpg Me_tv-jr_tmb_doc_mcstuffins_fresh_air.jpg It's Glow Time_003.jpg Lambie_and_chilly2.jpg Chilly Gets Chilly_Pic 001.jpg Characters10_30youtubedocmstuffin_.jpg Lambie_makes_a_snow_angel.jpg Maxresdefault_28.jpg Lambie_holds_a_snowball.jpg 157255548.jpg P9556442_e_h10_aa.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_were_freezing.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_hug_doc.jpg L_DocMS_s1_e17.jpg Chilly_Gets_Chilly_Pic_002.jpg 157255549.jpg Chilly_Gets_Chilly_Pic_004.jpg 157255551.jpg 500674667_640.jpg Chilly_and_lambie3.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Squeakers,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Through the Reading Glasses Pic_005.jpg 157255557.jpg Lambie_and_professor_hootsburgh2.jpg Toys_on_the_sled.jpg 157255558.jpg Chilly,_lambie_and_stuffy.jpg Lambie_and_professor_hootsburgh3.jpg Lambie_and_doc2.jpg Through_the_Reading_Glasses_Pic_004.jpg 157255547.jpg Lambie_and_chilly3.jpg Maxresdefault_80.jpg Docmcstuffinsvalentinesday.jpg Doc-McStuffins_Valentine.jpg 1bJeXVgCb7.jpg Doc, Lambie and Val in My Huggy Valentine.jpg 16229-1-49.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S1_e11.jpg cuddlemelambie.png 6a00d8341c4fe353ef017d40a379ba970c.jpg 384_1.jpg 159592453.jpg My_Huggy_Valentine_Pic_001.png My_Huggy_Valentine_Pic_007.jpg My_Huggy_Valentine_Pic_002.jpg 512XBg+AiYL.jpg 3.png My_Huggy_Valentine_Pic_008.jpg My Huggy Valentine Pic_2.jpg My_Huggy_Valentine_Pic_003.jpg My_Huggy_Valentine_Pic_002.png Maxresdefault_23.jpg My_Huggy_Valentine_Pic_006.jpg 159592451.jpg Mqdefault_9.jpg My_Huggy_Valentine_Pic_004.jpg doktor-plyusheva-valentinka-obni2.jpg 159592447.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-25-My-Huggy-Valentine--Dusty-Bear.jpg Lambie_on_the_trainset.jpg 4_2.png Dusty_Bear_Pic_008.jpg Lambie_and_teddy_b.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_watching_from_the_door.jpg Dusty Bear Pic 2.jpg Dusty Bear Pic.jpg Stuffy,_hallie,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Lambieseason1.jpg Maxresdefault_114.jpg Dusty_Bear_song.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie_on_top_of_the_washer.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_behind_the_bushes.jpg 167857168.jpg Lambie_at_tea_party.jpg Lambie_at_tea_party2.jpg Bronto_Boo-Boos_Pic_001.jpg MV5BMTk4MzIwNDMwOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDQ3Mjg0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Me_doc10a_tmb_tv.jpg Bronto_Boo-Boos_Pic_002.jpg Maxresdefault_365.jpg Maxresdefault_9.jpg Yt18docdino.jpg Bronto_Boo-Boos_Pic_007.jpg Bronty_Ride.jpg 42206c074213ce0b12854bd7a67fa1e0.jpg 1379149603_f61f664d6b62483ce0d85485fe34acba.jpg Brontosaurus_Breath_Pic_001.jpg Maxresdefault_3.jpg Brontosaurus_Breath_Pic_003.jpg f8e5606b22377d33454ab04e419b4490.jpg Lambie_holds_her_Breath.png 167857172.jpg 16b182029d6ba987232c61b149633e7f5a5f06ee.jpg Brontosaurus_Breath_Pic_009.jpg Season 2 48991-scr2.png 48991-scr3.png MV5BMTY5MzAxNTU2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzQzNjMwMjE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg 1015271-disney-junior-picks-new-seasons-sofia-jake-and-doc-mcstuffins.jpg MV5BMTk1MjQyNDQwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDUzNjMwMjE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy2.jpg Lambie_in_doc_mcstuffins_goes_mcmobile.jpg Doc-mcstuffins_140108215923.jpg Za_tv-djr_dms_tmb_ep27_doc-mcstuffins-goes-mcmobile.jpg MV5BNTM2MjgyOTA0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDUzNjMwMjE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg 3_3.jpg 641967_ST.jpg 371b8470-5efb-11e4-8da6-893a2538ee02_disney-junior-doc-mcstuffins-4.jpg 1400307500_07308b088cf4.jpg Chip_Off_the_Ol'_Box.png Maxresdefault_116.jpg Maxresdefault_12.jpg Big_jack_and_little_jack_spinning_around_in_the_air.jpg Chip Off the Ol' Box_008.jpg Awesome_guy_weighing.jpg Maxresdefault_49.jpg Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm_Pic.jpg Awesome_guy_lifts_all_the_toys.jpg Xd09.png Lambie_gives_awesome_guy_a_cuddle.jpg Maxresdefault_50.jpg The_gang_on_awesome_guy's_awesome_arm.jpg Awesome_guy_lifts_lambie.jpg 999_PromoStills_SH054.jpg Lambie_hugs_awesome_guy.jpg Doc_and_lambie4.jpg mA5m6aeZU8.jpg 2.gif Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm Pic 001.jpg MAS_0000000000089361_doc_mcstuffins_s02_e02-ingested.jpg Image-C8C9_52345F45.jpg Lambie_calendar.jpg Lamb_in_a_Jam.png doktor-plyusheva-krutaya-ruka-kr1.jpg 16229-2-4.jpg Lamb_in_a_Jam_Pic_002.jpg Awesome_Guys_Awesome_Arm_Lamb_in_a_Jam_11248171.jpg 96d53efb7607ce2e20ff979f05e5a8b88a554364.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S2_E28.jpg Image-3F4F_52345F49.jpg 870dd28f828aae810ba7ddf7b91dd82cd611c230.jpg B371dace7356ea2e5fdbd1cac90aa36281c4f01b.jpg Maxresdefault_44.jpg 584_6.jpg 3_2.gif 4f1cf72bb2c2cee675359afc_c41b5a1b.jpeg Maxresdefault_255.jpg Lambie_trying_to_get_doc's_attention.jpg Ac1c9f1117441e007b19aae938f175fecd181e7a.jpg Diagnosis Not Even Close-is Pic 005.jpg Alittlehelp.jpg Hallie,_stuffy,_squeakers_and_lambie.jpg yvQm5KPuML.jpg MV5BMjA0MjM5MjcxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTk2MDk0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Image_3a95bb13.jpeg UBgcV.jpg Lambie,_hallie,_stuffy_and_squeakers.jpg Lambie_tamberine.jpg Toy_band.jpg Stuffy,_bronty_and_lambie.jpg The_gang_serves.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S2-E29.jpg Meet_Frida.png Lambie_gives_frida_fairy_a_cuddle.jpg Lambie's_bottom.jpg Lambie_does_a_hand_stand.jpg image-E7CC_5246D211.jpg Frida_Fairy_Flies_Again_Pic.jpg Four_toy_main_characters.jpg Frida Fairy Flies Again Pic 1.jpg A_Tale_of_Two_Dragons_Pic_3.jpg Tale_of_two_dragons.jpg image-2F08_5246D219.jpg Stuffy the Great song.jpg Chilly_hiding_from_his_friends.jpg 41583728.jpg 999_PromoStills_EP205A_SH166_1_800_400_c1.jpg 5206894db0fcdb1db8121db2_a9af13d0.jpg The_gang_on_think_pink.jpg Maxresdefault_266.jpg Maxresdefault_263.jpg Maxresdefault_269.jpg Lambie and stuffy on the floor.jpg Doc and her toys2.jpg Lambie_hugging_johnny_foosball.jpg Maxresdefault_274.jpg Leilani,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Luau_in_the_clinic.jpg Ajkx.png Stuffy_and_lambie.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S2_E33.jpg 1280x720-UAh.jpg Hula_at_the_Luau_2.png 7a114e520df8dc71ca1572c125bc96786cc6213f.jpg Maxresdefault_101.jpg 8ryq.png C724824a4cdd63baa92c3f67c1b68652b6e8342e.jpg Maxresdefault_26.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy.jpg Doc_and_toys_with_dress_up_daisy.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy7.jpg Don't Knock the Noggin_Pic.jpg 3ewr.png Doc,_lambie_and_stuntman_steve.jpg Maxresdefault_2.jpg My helmet song.jpg Lambie_with_a_bike_helmet_on.jpg 8CFp_pFNOR.jpg Images_14.jpg XIBAEN6FkO.jpg Maxresdefault_11.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-its-glow-time-ful.jpg 2_5.gif Images_13.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-8-Disco-Dress-Up-Daisy--The-Glider-Brothers.jpg Mqdefault_10.jpg 1280x720-KL8.jpg Lambie_and_hallie2.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy2.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy3.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy4.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy5.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy6.jpg Disco Dress Up Daisy Pic 001.jpg Maxresdefault_193.jpg Tumblr_mw362mHAAn1qlpgkfo1_500.png Tumblr_mw362mHAAn1qlpgkfo2_500.png tumblr_mw362mHAAn1qlpgkfo3_1280.png tumblr_mw362mHAAn1qlpgkfo4_1280.png Doc_and_toys_having_a_picnic.jpg Doc_and_toys_having_a_picnic_inside.jpg Lambie_behind_mr_mcstuffins.jpg Doc_listens_to_wilbur's_heartbeat.jpg Qqmp.png MAS_0000000000088118_doc_mcstuffins_s02_e10-ingested.jpg Superstar_Lambie.png Kirby_and_the_King_Pic_3.jpg Kirby_and_the_King_Pic.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-9-Kirby-and-the-King--Bubble-Monkey-Blow-Your-Nose-.jpg Maxresdefault_19.jpg Maxresdefault_20.jpg 280x157-mhd.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Bubble_Monkey,_Blow_Your_Nose_Pic.jpg 2b11d37dc5a1f609921c4182f8ae352d624edfce.jpg Maxresdefault 25.jpg MAS_0000000000088116_doc_mcstuffins_s02_e11-ingested.jpg Professor Pancake Pic.jpg Professor_Pancake_Pic_4.jpg Professor_Pancake_Pic_6.jpg Image-531C_5290D9E0.jpg Professor Pancake Pic_2.jpg 804dc1491f9623d77bcf0761eae2aa65d12465a0.jpg 53213664c8a3df8741187742_6a11b8ca.jpg 584.jpg 1280x720-Bf2.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-10-Professor-Pancake--You-Crack-Me-Up.jpg GetImage-Professor Pancake.jpg You_Crack_Me_Up_Pic_4.jpg You_Crack_Me_Up_Pic_5.jpg You Crack Me Up Pic.jpg You_Crack_Me_Up-song_scene_2.png 1_12.jpg image_b7b71b2e.jpeg Image-CCCB_529CAE6B.jpg TopSellerInt_ProductionDesign08_-_Copy_600_333.jpg Yt91doc_2_.jpg A_Very_McStuffins_Christmas.jpg image_40939760.jpeg A_Very_McStuffins_Christmas_11249377.jpg tumblr_mxic6j3pZX1qlpgkfo8_r1_1280.png tumblr_mxic6j3pZX1qlpgkfo4_1280.png A Very McStuffins Christmas Pic 001.jpg Doc_and_her_toys_in_the_car.jpg Chilly,_stuffy_and_lambie_giggle.jpg MAS_0000000000088121_doc_mcstuffins_s02_e12-ingested.jpg Dfe828faf8e231a0c3c6b280eb6c19a32f8e433c.jpg Zcwr.png Image_dbaadb7f.jpeg Maxresdefault_280.jpg Doc_with_the_Clinic_toys.png Maxresdefault_22.jpg Doc_and_lambie_dancing.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-12-The-Doctor-Will-See-You-Now--L-il-Egghead-Feels-the-Heat.jpg 1280x720-Vb7.jpg Lil' Egghead Feels the Heat_Pic.jpg Maxresdefault 170.jpg GetImage-L'il Egghead Feels the Heat.jpg 399214_638909686171462_619125581_n.jpg Lambie_gets_pointed.png Sleepover2.png image-D9B1_52D256A9.jpg Maxresdefault_42.jpg Kyq366TAlb.jpg The_Big_Sleepover_Pic.jpg Maxresdefault 128.jpg The Big Sleepover Pic 001.jpg 360.jpg image-CC82_52D256B2.jpg Lambie_and_rita_dancing.jpg The_gang_on_no_sweetah_cheetah.jpg Doc_and_lambie2.jpg Doc_and_lambie3.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_sir_kirby.jpg Lambie_and_sir_kirby2.jpg Lambie_and_sir_kirby3.jpg Lambie_and_sir_kirby_dancing.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly2.jpg Lambie's_dance_class.jpg MV5BMTQ4MjA3OTY2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTg4Mjg0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Peaches'_Bath.png 469994006.jpg Lambie_wiggling.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_peaches_pie.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy.jpg GetImage-Peaches Pie, Take a Bath!.jpg Lambie_'so_nice_to_meet_you_too,_peaches'.jpg Stuffy_spins_around_on_disc.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_singing_time_for_your_checkup.jpg Time_for_your_checkup_song_peaches_pie_take_a_bath.jpg Doc,_lambie,_hallie_and_peaches_pie.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie_stuffed.jpg Lambie_looking_through_the_telescope.jpg Lambie_and_celeste.jpg 92b03b4f62bb.png 1_14.jpg image-8DD4_52FF9984.jpg Run_Doc_Run_Pic_002.jpg Run,_Doc_Run.png Image-6337_52FF995A.jpg Dart_leg_fix.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-celestial-celeste.jpg Maxresdefault_174.jpg image-BF37_53407624.jpg A_Big_Fairy_Knot_(1).png A_Big_Fairy_Knot_(2).png GetImage-A Fairy Big Knot.jpg A Fairy Big Knot Pic 002.jpg Rosietherescuer.jpg Lambie_and_rosie.jpg Maxresdefault_144.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie.jpg L_DOCMCSTUFFINS_S2_Ep44.jpg 9kNjMIT_Or.jpg Doc, the main toys and Wildlife Will.png MAS_0000000000048636_doc_mcstuffins_s02_e18-ingested.jpg Maxresdefault_126.jpg 584_3.jpg Lambie_and_chilly_wrapped_up.jpg 14018704931ecff-original-1.jpg Lambie_and_curly_q.jpg Maxresdefault_190.jpg Take_your_Doc_to_Work_Day.png L_DOCMCSTUFFINS_S2_Ep51.jpg Take Your Doc to Work Day Pic 001.jpg 1280x720-W2H.jpg Blazer's_Bike_Image.jpg Maxresdefault_191.jpg Hey! Star Blazer Zero! song.jpg getImage-Blazer's Bike.jpg MV5BMjI1OTY3MjgzMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTY2NTIwMzE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Maxresdefault_139.jpg The_Big_Storm_Pic.jpg Weather_or_not_song.jpg Maxresdefault_200.jpg Maxresdefault_14.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-19-The-Big-Storm--Spritzy-Mitzi.jpg Maxresdefault_113.jpg Tcy6s0Pd2gc_maxresdefault.jpg Image-253C_5377927D.jpg Maxresdefault_81.jpg 5060087e04d804693a5f7093_937972ae.jpeg Stuffy,_lambie,_chilly_and_hallie_on_spritzy_mitzi.jpg GetImage-Spritzy Mitzi.jpg Spritzy_Mitzi_Pic.jpg 3by_9F76yA_maxresdefault.jpg Maxresdefault_149.jpg Image-E875_539F1685.jpg 2_6.gif Lambie_gives_saltwater_serge_a_cuddle.jpg MAS_0000000000048654_doc_mcstuffins_s02_e19-ingested.jpg Lambie_with_saltwater_serge.jpg Lambie_cuddles_saltwater_serge_2.jpg Maxresdefault_151.jpg Image-457C_539F168A.jpg Image-C99D_539F0B7F.jpg Threecheersforchilly.jpg GetImage-Chilly and the Dude.jpg Chilly_and_lambie4.jpg Lambie_gives_chilly_a_cuddle.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie_singing.jpg Chilly,_stuffy,_lambie_and_doc.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_doc.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_chilly_2.jpg Maxresdefault_198.jpg Maxresdefault_92.jpg 136159-229.jpg Image-2C1B_53C14D04.jpg Serpent_Sam_Makes_a_Splash_Pic.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_serpent_sam.jpg Lambie_in_serpent_sam_makes_a_splash.jpg Maxresdefault_197.jpg Treat_it_like_a_treat_song.jpg The_gang_in_the_wicked_king_and_the_mean_queen.jpg Lambie_and_chilly_hugging.jpg 1_5.jpg After the game song.jpg Maxresdefault_(1).jpg Doc_and_lambie_in_the_wicked_king_and_the_mean_queen.jpg Lambie_and_squeakers.jpg Lambie,_stuffy,_chilly_and_squeakers.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_squeakers.jpg The_toy_gang_ready_to_race.jpg Lambie_runs_through_the_finish_line.jpg Lambie_at_the_finish_line.jpg Here we go song.jpg Tessie_tries_to_walk.jpg Tessie_runs_through_the_finish_line.jpg Tessie_standing_up.jpg 3ab5cb1b1925e1b136cfd64dcb8b7bf3b98aa02a.jpg GetImage-Take a Stroll!.jpg image-C9F6_53D4BE17.jpg Lambiecuddlingoooey.jpg 68f4e57de991.png Oooeyhuggingthegang.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-23-Oooey-Gablooey-Springs-A-Leak--There-s-a-King-in-Your-Tummy-.jpg Maxresdefault_315.jpg image-7A23_53F89E8D.jpg 6_4.gif Don't_eat_a_little_toy_king_song.jpg Maxresdefault_178.jpg 50ef77dc39103781aca4d011_480f79c3.jpeg 6b995e2962fd62e6eb71ecc2abef78371da85ae5.jpg JDMbx.jpg There's A King in Your Tummy Pic 001.jpg Sabrina_and_dirty_lambie.jpg Doc_and_a_dirty_lambie.jpg Lambie_angry.jpg Lambie_with_a_green_little_paper.jpg Lambiegetswashed.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie.jpg Doc's Busy Day_Pic_2.jpg Doc_and_lambie_cuddle.jpg Lambie_in_doc's_busy_day.jpg Doc_and_lambie_playing_princess_tea_party.jpg Hallie,_stuffy_and_lambie.jpg Wrong Side of the Law Pic 005.jpg Lambie_in_wrong_side_of_the_law.jpg image-B11F_542702C8.jpg Wrong Side of the Law Pic 004.jpg Wrong Side of the Law_Pic 005.jpg MV5BMjMzNDEyODI0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTE3NTIwMzE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Maxresdefault_129.jpg Lambie_cuddling_waddly_penguin.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_hugging_waddly_penguin.jpg The gang hugging Waddly Penguin.jpg Caring_for_Waddly.png X240-P0T.jpg 384.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie_in_mirror_mirror_on_my_penguin.jpg Doc,_lambie,_hallie,_stuffy_and_waddly_penguin.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_waddly_penguin.jpg Lambie_and_waddly_penguin.jpg Lambie_singing_and_dancing.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_singing.jpg Wash_your_face_song.jpg Lambie_red_towel.jpg Maxresdefault_383.jpg Maxresdefault_379.jpg Maxresdefault_381.jpg Maxresdefault_386.jpg Maxresdefault_382.jpg image-0C08_542FC00D.jpg image-21EB_542FC024.jpg Mirror,_Mirror_On_My_Penguin_Pic.jpg 136885_0088.jpg Maxresdefault_66.jpg GetImage-Hide and Eek!.jpg Lambie_holding_chilly's_hand_while_walking_on_all_fours.jpg Lambie_and_chilly_see_creepy_cuddly_charlie.jpg Lambie_and_chilly_see_creepy_cuddly_charlie_2.jpg Lambie_and_chilly_grab_doc's_legs.jpg Lambie_grabs_doc's_legs.jpg Chilly_and_lambie_held_by_doc.jpg Lambie_with_charlie_behind.jpg Lambie,_stuffy,_chilly_and_squeakers_yell.jpg Lambie_stuck_in_the_tree_hole.jpg Lambie_stuck_in_the_tree_hole_2.jpg Charlie_pulled_lambie_out.jpg Lambie_and_charlie.jpg Lambie_holding_a_box_of_props.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_with_stuffing.jpg Maxresdefault_272.jpg He's_a_monster_song.jpg He's_a_monster_song_2.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_chilly_cuddle_charlie.jpg Close_up_shot_group_hug.jpg Lambie_and_charlie_hug.jpg image-329E_542FC028.jpg 584_27.jpg Lambie_in_mcstuffins_school_of_medicene.jpg Maxresdefault_207.jpg Maxresdefault_204.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_hallie.jpg Maxresdefault_356.jpg B96cJrWIQAA2Syd_jpg_large.jpg 1a81ef85a48a2f9d3ee70080ba849f49.png 588915d673ae30b24e907b32630971e8.jpg Dc772ff8af9cba1b49115ee5d980bd6a.png Lambie in her 1800s Dress.png 91fd631a3d5dc48a5e024318793c10aa.png 6e0ab7e453267571f1a5e156e1fa6f8a.png 1dc7520a4675008982b469893be67c84.jpg 136625_001_pre.jpg The_gang_back_home.jpg Chilly,_hallie_and_lambie_in_let_the_nightingale_sing.jpg 1280x720-ikB.jpg 1280x720-8Fq.jpg Let the Nightingale Sing Pic 001.jpg Lambie_in_hazel_has_a_sleepover.jpg Stuffy_tripped.jpg TqjhvUXmQA.jpg Hazel_Has_a_Sleepover_Pic_2.jpg Hazel's_Sleepover.png Maxresdefault 143.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_hazel.jpg Doc_and_lambie_at_breakfast.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_bronty_at_breakfast.jpg Lambie_at_breakfast.jpg Lambie_doing_hopscotch.jpg Everyone_cheers_on_lambie.jpg Doc_doing_hopscotch.jpg Mybreakfastwithbronty.jpg My_Breakfast_With_Bronty_Pic.jpg MV5BMTg4MzI0NTY0MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTgxMjU1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg 47224b47fb1dfb9afc023eae7414d1db5768d244.jpg Maxresdefault_180.jpg Fess Up song.jpg Doc,_lambie,_bronty_and_bella_at_breakfast.jpg My Breakfast With Bronty Pic 001.jpg 136527_035-900x506.jpg 457927178.jpg 457927144.jpg 52068955244cfb1db8121db2_e7f3a6f2.jpg Mc-allentown-natives-animated-series-screened--001.jpg 457927164.jpg Training_Army_Al_1_800_448.jpg 457927166.jpg The_gang_salutes.jpg Toys_marching.jpg Toys_marching2.jpg Hallie_and_lambie3.jpg Bronty_and_lambie.jpg Lambie13.jpg Lambie_hugging_army_al.jpg Army_al_being_hugged.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_at_the_window.jpg Lambie_at_the_window2.jpg Lambie_pink_string.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_hallie2.jpg Be43aea7605d599b8aec0258fe1c305629de6919.jpg Lambie,_sproingo_boingo_and_wicked_king.jpg Sproingo_boingo_hugging_wicked_king.jpg Maxresdefault_420.jpg Listening to Theo's heartbeat.jpg Stuffy_hand_clip.jpg Lambie,_doc_and_theo.jpg Lambie_in_shell_shy.jpg Lambie_hugging_stuffy.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_stuffy_singing.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_holding_theo.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_holding_theo2.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_holding_theo3.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_theo.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_theo2.jpg Maxresdefault_187.jpg The_toy_gang_singing_just_say_hi.jpg X240-wWj.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_chilly.jpg image-956E_55CF9F11.jpg Commander No Pic 001.jpg Commander No Pic 002.jpg 136624_036.jpg Maxresdefault_138.jpg Doc, lambie and stuffy.jpg Lambie_gives_count_clarence_a_cuddle.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-5-The-Flimsy-Grumpy-Bat--Rockstar-Ruby-and-the-Toys.jpg 2_9.gif Rockstar Ruby and the Toys.png Stuffy, hallie, lambie and rockstar ruby.jpg Lambie and rockstar ruby2.jpg Lambie and rockstar ruby.jpg image-17E1_55CFA131.jpg Lambie_doing_cuddle-ups.jpg Doc_and_lambie_in_a_day_without_cuddles.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_mr__mcstuffins.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-day-without-cuddles-01.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-day-without-cuddles-02.jpg Maxresdefault_141.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-day-without-cuddles-03.jpg Lambie_covered_with_flour.jpg Picture_frame_of_doc_and_lambie.jpg Lambie_looking_at_a_photo_album.jpg Picture_of_doc_and_lambie.jpg Picture_of_lambie_cuddling_johnny_foosball.jpg Picture_of_lambie_cuddling_chilly.jpg Picture_of_lambie_cuddling_squeakers.jpg Lambie_at_the_door.jpg Lambie_gives_everyone_cuddles.jpg A_Day_Without_Cuddles_Collide-o-scope_11248197.jpg Kiara_Kaieldoscope2.png Lambie_and_kiara_the_kaliedoscope.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie_singing.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie_singing2.jpg Lambie_in_collideoscope.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie_singing3.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie_singing4.jpg Maxresdefault_296.jpg Princess_lambie_takes_a_bow.jpg 501e13c8d10bc44d7dc06fa2_cc08f9b6.jpeg Princess_lambie_show_off_herself.png Crashcouse_1.png Lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie4.jpg Lambie16.jpg Close_up_of_lambie.jpg Princess_lambie_bows.jpg image-8386_55CFA48B.jpg Crash_Course_Pic_001.jpg 584_24.jpg Luna on the Moon-a Pic 004.jpg Luna_(doc_mcstuffins_character).jpg Lambie_pulling_up_a_box.jpg Hallie,_lambie,_doc_and_stuffy_dancing.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_stuffy_dancing.jpg Luna on the Moon-a Pic_004.jpg Doc's_toys_come_to_life_1.png image-1A31_55CFA48D.jpg Luna On the Moon-a Pic 001.jpg The_toy_gang_with_viewy_stewie.jpg 4_4.gif Lambie and viewy stewie.jpg After fixing Viewy.gif The_entire_gang_fully_in_focus.jpg Toy_group_outside.jpg Lambie14.jpg Get_your_eyes_checked_out_song.jpg Lambie_and_picky_nikki.jpg Lambie_and_chilly5.jpg Picky_Nikki_Pic_2.jpg Give_it_a_try_song.jpg Picky_Nikki_Pic.jpg image-171B_55CFA71F.jpg DOC-MCSTUFFINS-1.jpg X240-vIP.jpg Lambie_and_coach_kay.jpg Doc,_lambie,_stuffy,_hallie_and_coach_kay.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly_'yes_coach_kay'.jpg image-E91D_55CFA84D.jpg Lambie_in_toy_in_the_sun.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie_lift_bronty.jpg Sunscreen_song.jpg Stuffy_squeezes_sunscreen.jpg Sunscreen_song2.jpg image-A2FE_55CFA850.jpg Season 3 Lambie_at_the_bushes.jpg Lambie_and_chilly_at_the_bushes.jpg Lambie_and_teddy_b2.jpg Donny,_lambie,_chilly_and_teddy_b.jpg Doc_and_donny_holding_stuffed_toys.jpg image-2BE0_5700D069.jpg image-341C_55CFABAA.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_teddy_b.jpg Lambie_and_teddy_b3.jpg Lambie_and_teddy_b4.jpg Hallie_and_lambie_with_magazines.jpg Lambie_holding_up_her_magazine.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_get_splashed.jpg Lambie_complaining.jpg Bronty_feels_sorry.jpg Lambie_in_slip_n_slide.jpg Stuffy_runs_through_lambie_and_hallie.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_were_like_what_the.jpg Stuffy_slipping_on_the_pool_step.jpg Hallie_and_lambie.jpg Lambie_says_come_here.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_lifting_stuffy.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_a_wet_stuffy.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie4.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie5.jpg Lambie_with_her_eyes_squinted.jpg Walk,_don't_run_song.jpg Stuffy, lambie and hallie dancing.jpg 2_8.gif Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-11-Itty-Bitty-Bess-Takes-Flight--Boxed-In.jpg image-5B9C_55CFAD97.jpg Step_out_song.jpg Boxed_In.png image-7DE9_5700D840.jpg 30397528fd699f301_w.jpg 2959596e238e1ffa1_w.jpg Image_7fbd5a47.jpeg Maxresdefault_258.jpg Top_Lamb_Molly_Molly_Mouthful_11248202.jpg Maxresdefault_211.jpg Lambie_in_top_lamb.jpg Unnamed_8.jpg Lambie_and_doc_in_the_cooking_show.jpg image-615B_55CFB170.jpg image-B564_5700D1C3.jpg Top Lamb Pic 001.jpg Top Lamb Pic 002.jpg Waitress_lambie_introduces_herself.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie_with_flapjacks.jpg Time_for_your_checkup_song_in_molly_molly_mouthful.jpg Lambie_and_molly_mouthful.jpg Chew_your_food_song.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_stuffy2.jpg Molly Molly Mouthful Pic 001.jpg Doc's_Dream.png Lambie up in the air.jpg Thousands_of_butterflies_flying_above_doc_and_lambie.jpg Lambie_and_doc_were_scared.jpg Lambie_touched_the_magic_stethoscope.jpg Doc-mcstuffins_video_2190110_337x190_1438409756758.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_chilly_sing_hey_what's_going_on.jpg 1fe70a.jpg 130868.jpg Lambie_singing_in_bed.jpg Maxresdefault_241.jpg 283726.jpg Master-300_(2).png Doc,_lambie,_chilly_and_hallie.jpg Lambie_on_pirate_ship.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_doc.jpg Lambie_in_filling_chilly.jpg Lambie_covers_her_eyes.jpg Doc_notices_that_chilly's_caught.jpg Everyone_notices_that_chilly_lost_his_stuffing.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_go_after_one_stuffing.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_fell_to_the_ground.jpg Stuffy,_hallie_and_lambie2.jpg Stuffy,_hallie,_doc_and_lambie.jpg Everyone_sees_a_flat_chilly.jpg Stuffy,_chilly_and_lambie.jpg Stuffy_holds_up_a_big_ruler.jpg Chilly_tries_to_stretch_up.jpg Chilly_tries_to_dance.jpg Lambie_holds_chilly's_hat.jpg Lambie_asks_chilly_for_a_cuddle.jpg Suddenly_somebody_else_song.jpg Getting_ready_to_fill_chilly.jpg Chilly_was_back_to_normal.jpg Chilly_and_lambie.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie_threw_chilly_up_in_the_air.jpg image-CAAB_55CFB271.jpg image-0FD2_55CFB273.jpg Four_toy_main_characters2.jpg Fetchin_Findo_Pic.jpg Lambie_'chilly,_it's_just_a_toy_dog'.jpg Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly2.jpg Lambie_holding_findo's_ball.jpg Stuffy_speaking_dog_to_findo.jpg Findo_licks_stuffy.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_fetchin_findo.jpg 1280x720-IqU.jpg Get_your_pet_to_the_vet_song.jpg Maxresdefault_214.jpg 139643_0112-900x506.jpg 11b4be.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie_in_their_vet_vests.jpg Findo's_nose_lights_up_red.jpg Unnamed-36.jpg I_feel_better_song_fetchin_findo.jpg image-5DAE_58135989.jpg 139643_0024-900x506.jpg 2255fb.jpg Twin_Tweaks_Pic_3.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy7.jpg Lambie_hidden_in_the_castle_cave.jpg Lambie_by_the_castle_cave.jpg Lambie_by_the_castle_cave2.jpg Lambie_and_chilly_hugging2.jpg Lambie_and_squibbles.jpg Lambie_and_squibbles2.jpg Doc_and_lambie5.jpg 384_4.jpg 132be3.jpg A_toy_to_love_song.jpg Lambie, Doc, Chilly, Stuffy and Squibbles.jpg 2da1ab.jpg 2bb0prFpCU837-960x540.jpg Maxresdefault_216.jpg Four_toy_characters_in_their_vet_vests.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_squibbles.jpg Stuffy,_squibbles_and_lambie.jpg Lambie_drawing.jpg Squibbles'_drawings.jpg Squibbles'_drawings_2.jpg I_want_to_adopt_you_song.jpg image-0495_55CFB481.jpg Get_ready_song.jpg 813753-1.jpg Image-9B49_55CFB73E.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie2.jpg Doc_and_the_gang.jpg Vet_scene.jpg 12926b.jpg 2dcc45.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-15-Take-Your-Pet-to-the-Vet--Master-and-Commander.jpg The_gang_watching_a_toy_hamster_walking.jpg 813738-1.jpg Image-0811_55CFB740.jpg Image-746A_55CFB741.jpg 1280x720-C97.jpg Stuffy_&_Squibbles_Pic_5.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Lambie,_squeakers_and_squibbles.jpg Stuffy & Squibbles Pic 001.jpg Stuffy_with_doc,_lambie_and_chilly_in_the_background.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_chilly2.jpg Stuffy_&_Squibbles_Pic_3.jpg Stuffy_&_Squibbles_Pic_2.jpg Queen_of_Thrones_Pic_2.jpg Queen_of_Thrones_Pic.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_queen_amina.jpg She's_the_boss_song.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie6.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_queen_amina.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie7.jpg Three_Goats_ACuddlin_Swimmers_Belly_11249411.jpg Lambie_and_three_goats.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-17-Three-Goats-A-Cuddlin---Swimmer-s-Belly.jpg Three Goats a Cuddlin' Pic 001.jpg 52d3ae3b8f50cdfaf2856849_f1f06c28.jpg X360-gXL.jpg 384_2.jpg Lambie_and_melinda2.jpg Lambie_the_director.jpg Lambie_the_director2.jpg image-9D37_5700D275.jpg image-1917_5700D275.jpg Maxresdefault_217.jpg 13e8c0.jpg 1f88cf.jpg 17732b.jpg 1b6324.jpg Even_the_brave_song.jpg Princess_lambie.jpg Lambie_on_the_slide.jpg Lambie_and_pop_up_paulo.jpg Everyone_hopping.jpg Stuffy,_lambie,_chilly,_squeakers_and_paulo.jpg Lambie_and_pop_up_paulo2.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_squeakers_crash.jpg MV5BMTgzMzM0MTgxM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzQ2MTQzNzE@__V1_.jpg Pop-Up_Paulo_Pic_001.jpg Lambie_and_pop_up_paulo3.jpg Lambie,_squeakers_and_pop_up_paulo.jpg image-81B2_579195F1.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Lambie_and_professor_hootsburgh.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie_singing.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie_singing2.jpg Lambie_in_nurse's_office.jpg School_is_awesome_song.jpg 3039778bc2b803340_w.jpg 1df643.jpg Nurse's Office Pic 001.jpg A_Case_of_the_Glitters_Pic_5.jpg Lambie_wearing_a_little_safari_hat.jpg Stuffy_fell_into_the_mud.jpg Lambie_and_chilly.jpg Lambie and Chilly2.jpg A_Case_of_the_Glitters_Pic_6.jpg A_Case_of_the_Glitters_Pic.jpg Lambie_sees_her_reflection.jpg A_Case_of_the_Glitters_Pic_3.jpg Doc_and_lambie6.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_stuffy3.jpg Doc,_lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie.jpg Doc,_lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie2.jpg Hallie,_lambie_and_stuffy.jpg Doc,_hallie_and_lambie.jpg Four_toy_characters_dancing.jpg A_Case_of_the_Glitters_Pic_2.jpg Glitter_can_happen_song.jpg A_Case_of_the_Glitters_Pic_4.jpg image-E708_55FEBB7C.jpg A Case of the Glitters 001.jpg Lambie_yells_cut.jpg Lambie_directing.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie,_hallie_and_squeakers_group_hug.jpg Doc_and_toys_at_the_airplane.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie_at_the_window.jpg Lambie_and_toy_otter.jpg Lambie_gives_toy_otter_a_cuddle.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_chilly.jpg 160ca4.jpg 284ad7.jpg Hallie,_stuffy_and_lambie_by_the_door.jpg President's_Shadow.png 1cb9a8.jpg Doc McStuffins Goes to Washington Pic 001.jpg Doc McStuffins Goes to Washington Pic 002.jpg Lambie_says_yes_sir.jpg Lambie_and_winnie.jpg Winded_Winnie_Pic_001.jpg Lambie_and_winnie2.jpg Hallie,_chilly,_stuffy,_teddy_b,_bronty_and_lambie.jpg Toys_dance_around_in_a_circle.jpg Breathe_easy_song.jpg Until_it's_easier_to_breathe.jpg Halloween2.png 17cf45.jpg Hallie Halloween Pic 001.jpg Safe_n_spooky_time_song.jpg image-8447_581357D3.jpg Don't Fence Me In Pic 001.jpg Don't Fence Me In Pic 003.jpg Don't Fence Me In_Pic.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie3.jpg Demitri,_stuffy_and_lambie.jpg Demitri,_lambie_and_hallie.jpg Maxresdefault_221.jpg Lambie_and_demitri.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie,_hallie,_demitri_and_carrots_at_the_pet_vet.jpg image-69AB_5791854A.jpg Smitten_With_a_Kitten_Pic_2.jpg Lambie_close_up.jpg Four_toy_characters_close_up.jpg Smitten_With_a_Kitten_Pic_3.jpg Smitten_With_a_Kitten_Pic.jpg Get_your_pet_to_the_vet_song_in_smitten_with_a_kitten.jpg Doc_listens_to_whispers's_heart.jpg Whispers_growls.jpg Whispers_with_a_temperature_on_her_head.jpg Doc_looks_into_whispers'_eyes.jpg Lambie,_whispers_and_doc.jpg Lambie_holds_a_small_heart.jpg Lambie_holds_a_purple_bow.jpg Lambie_holds_a_cat_fishing_toy.jpg I'll_wait_for_you_song.jpg Lambie_spinning_around.jpg Lambie_sad.jpg 30742542de0c0a9b9_w.jpg Lambie_and_whispers.jpg Whispers_licks_lambie's_nose.jpg Lambie_and_whispers2.jpg Lambie_and_whispers_loving.jpg Lambie_and_whispers_loving2.jpg image-D374_5791854B.jpg Stuffy,_lambie,_officer_pete,_ben_and_anna.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie4.jpg Maxresdefault_222.jpg Hallie_and_lambie2.jpg Squibbles_come_home_song.jpg Get_your_pet_to_the_vet_song_in_the_search_for_squibbles.jpg The Search for Squibbles Pic 001.jpg Factory_Fabulous_Pic_004.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie, hallie and wyatt.jpg Oooey_gablooey_and_lambie.jpg 280x157-RMb.jpg 280x157-gZm.jpg 280x157-Pwj.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie,_hallie,_chilly_and_oooey_gablooey.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_the_wicked_king.jpg The_wicked_king_and_the_gang.jpg The_wicked_king_in_disguised.jpg Toys_laugh_at_stuffy_the_clown.jpg Lambie_spinning_around_2.jpg Lambie_in_the_mud.jpg Lambie_all_dirty.jpg Lambie_all_dirty2.jpg Lambie_all_dirty3.jpg Out_of_sight_song.jpg Lambie_in_lint.jpg Lambie_in_lint_2.jpg Lambie_in_lint_3.jpg Lambie_crashed_onto_her_friends.jpg X240-V2V.jpg Lambie Gets the Linties Pic 001.jpg Lambie Gets the Linties Pic 002.jpg Lambie_and_bella2.jpg Doc_and_lambie7.jpg Lambie_and_moo-moo.jpg Doc,_alma,_lambie_and_moo-moo.jpg Moo-Moo's_Tutu_Boo-Boo_Pic_003.jpg Lambie and Moo Moo.jpg Moo Moo's Tutu Boo-Boo Pic 006.jpg Moo_moo_lifts_up_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Ballet_at_the_clinic.jpg Doc_sings_what's_going_on_to_moo_moo_.jpg Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo-Boo Pic 001.jpg 02450B63-1019-AF9B-43F1-64648ED0C771.jpg 0867A424-3A2A-5A0C-3842-ABD7A64F8A74.jpg Lambie,_dress_up_daisy_and_dress_up_declan.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing.jpg Doc,_lambie,_hallie,_bronty_and_dress_up_declan.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie,_chilly,_dress_up_daisy_and_dress_up_declan.jpg Chilly's Loose Button Pic 001.jpg Out_with_the_old_song.jpg Chilly's_Loose_Button_Pic_003.jpg Lambie_dancing_in_the_snow.jpg Professor_hootsburgh_talking_to_everyone.jpg Hallie,_chilly_and_lambie.jpg 52103964e9a70aff34065cfc_4c5b0e28.jpg Master-300.png Lambie,_chilly,_professor_hootsburgh_and_hallie.jpg X360-PqH.jpg Hallie,_professor_hootsburgh_and_lambie.jpg Lambie_in_say_it_again_sadie.jpg Talk_to_kids_song.jpg Everyone_was_proud_of_sadie.jpg Lambie_being_spun_around.jpg MAS_0000000000065260_doc_mcstuffins_s03_e13-ingested.jpg 68B6A1EE-1FED-9F1E-9C90-7E24F242A399.jpg Time_for_your_checkup_song_in_snowy_gablooey.jpg Not_cool_to_get_too_cold_song.jpg Doc_with_lambie_in_the_background.jpg Doc_with_three_toys_in_the_background.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy8.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie2.jpg Chilly,_stuffy_and_lambie.jpg Chilly,_doc,_stuffy_and_lambie.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly_in_the_mirror.jpg Snowy Gablooey Pic 002.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-season-3-episode-27-snowy-gablooey-goooooal.jpg Lambie_next_to_the_bush.jpg Goooooal!_Pic_002.jpg Goooooal! Pic 001.jpg Lambie,_chilly,_commander_crush_and_star_blazer_zero.jpg Space_Buddies_Forever_Pic_002.jpg Space_Buddies_Forever_Pic_003.jpg Lambie_puts_a_collar_on_liv.jpg Liv_Long_and_Pawsper_Pic_002.jpg Doc_and_lambie_singing_to_luna.jpg What's_best_for_your_pet_song.jpg Liv_long_and_pawsper_end_shot.jpg Four_toy_characters.jpg Kirby's Derby Pic 005.jpg Image_c4063f7e.jpg Kirby's Derby Pic 006.jpg Kirby's Derby Pic 002.jpg Doc_and_toys_in_the_inflatable_castle.jpg Doc,_lambie,_hallie_and_professor_hootsburg.jpg Lambie_thinks_the_feathers_are_baaaa-utiful.jpg There_were_feathers_in_the_air2.jpg Lambie,_stuffy,_dragon_bot_and_bronty_got_wet.jpg Can't_stop_the_giggles_song.jpg Lambie_and_lenny.jpg Lambie_gives_lenny_a_cuddle.jpg Lambie_got_squirted.jpg Lambie_wet_again.jpg Toys_proud.jpg Stuffy_crashes_onto_squeakers.jpg Sir_kirby_and_gang.jpg Everyone_greets_lenny_the_dragon.jpg image-D806_5700D414.jpg Ticklish Truck Pic 001.jpg lambie 'sippity sip sip'.jpg Into_the_unknown_song.jpg Into_the_unknown_song_2.jpg Bust_a_Move_006.jpg Bust a Move Pic.jpg Bust_a_Move_004.jpg b28c408ccaee375b3b6d34938cb5a72ae563d230.jpg 51254322cdae81ec3_w.jpg Baby_McStuffins.png Hallie,_stuffy_and_lambie_singing.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_cece1.jpg The_best_big_sister_song.jpg Four_toy_main_characters7.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing_2.jpg Doc,_lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie_spinning_in_a_circle.jpg Doc_and_toys_dancing_in_a_line.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing_3.jpg 384_10.jpg 5125434a4d8453e8a_w.jpg Lambie's_Green_Tiara.png St__Patrick's_Dilemma.png image-F91F_5700D62D.jpg A_Giant_Save_2.png Runaway_Love-016.jpg Runaway_Love-018.jpg Runaway_Love-019.jpg Runaway_Love-023.jpg Runaway_Love-024.jpg Runaway_Love-025.jpg Runaway_Love-026.jpg “Runaway Love” Sneak Peek.jpg Runaway_Love-027.jpg Runaway_Love-028.jpg Runaway_Love-031.jpg Runaway_Love-032.jpg Runaway_Love-033.jpg Runaway_Love-034.jpg Runaway_Love-038.jpg Runaway_Love-039.jpg Runaway_Love-040.jpg Runaway_Love-041.jpg Runaway_Love-043.jpg Runaway_Love-044.jpg Runaway_Love-045.jpg Runaway_Love-046.jpg Runaway_Love-047.jpg Runaway_Love-048.jpg Runaway_Love-049.jpg Runaway_Love-051.jpg Runaway_Love-052.jpg Runaway_Love-053.jpg Runaway_Love-054.jpg Runaway_Love-055.jpg Runaway_Love-056.jpg Runaway_Love-057.jpg Runaway_Love-058.jpg Runaway_Love-059.jpg Runaway_Love-060.jpg Runaway_Love-061.jpg Runaway_Love-062.jpg Runaway_Love-063.jpg Runaway_Love-064.jpg Runaway_Love-065.jpg Runaway_Love-066.jpg Runaway_Love-067.jpg Runaway_Love-068.jpg Runaway_Love-069.jpg Runaway_Love-070.jpg Runaway_Love-071.jpg Runaway_Love-072.jpg Runaway_Love-073.jpg Runaway_Love-074.jpg MAS_0000000000065259_doc_mcstuffins_s03_e26-ingested-Runaway Love.jpg Runaway_Love-075.jpg Runaway_Love-078.jpg Runaway_Love-080.jpg Runaway_Love-083.jpg Lambie20.jpg lambie 'no time for singing, doc'.jpg Doc and Lambie_Runaway Love.jpg 53497fd6a5f13dd9e73283c5_76fa0b71.jpg Plenty of Love (To Go Around).jpg 5125436ec839697c9_w.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy9.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_stuffy_dancing_on_the_wagon.jpg Doc_and_toys_cheer_for_stella.jpg 468ece940bedb45f44b4ee3ad285a0223f96da0b.jpg Everyone sees Stuffy dressed as a baby.jpg MAS_0000000000066625_doc_mcstuffins_s03_e27-ingested-Hooty's Duty.jpg Toys_came_alive_in_front_of_suki.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_singing2.jpg image-3B63_57012741.jpg Lambie_duster.jpg Four_toy_characters_singing.jpg Four_toy_characters_dancing2.jpg The_baby's_coming_home_song.jpg Doc's_photo_album.jpg Lambie_in_doc's_photo_albums.jpg Baby_doc_gets_introduced_to_lambie.jpg Stuffed_lambie.jpg Baby_doc_and_lambie.jpg Image-52A6_570127CC.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_chilly_and_lambie.jpg Doc_first_sees_lambie_alive.jpg Doc_sees_lambie_alive.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly_in_the_air.jpg The_things_we_can_do_song.jpg Lambie_and_toy_porkupine.jpg Lambie_gives_lala_a_cuddle.jpg L_0000000000068192_doc_mcstuffins_s03_e29-ingested.jpg Baby_Names_Night_Night_11247796.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-10-22-08h42m02s639.png Love_that_little_baby_song.jpg Doc_and_her_toys_in_bed2.jpg Home_song.jpg Lambie_sunscreen.jpg Suited_up_for_safety_song.jpg Lambie_and_joni.jpg Lambie9.jpg Lambie_falls_on_the_ground.jpg Lambie_got_injured.jpg Lambie_and_joni2.jpg Close_up_shot_lambie's_belly.jpg Close_up_shot_lambie's_nose.jpg Close_up_shot_lambie's_eye.jpg Close_up_shot_lambie's_tutu.jpg Doc_and_lambie_hug.jpg Lambie_and_joni3.jpg Lambie_gives_joni_a_cuddle.jpg Lambie_and_joni4.jpg Lambie_and_joni5.jpg Lambie_and_joni6.jpg New_haircut_song_1.jpg New_haircut_song_2.jpg New_haircut_song_3.jpg New_haircut_song_5.jpg Joni_the_Pony.jpg Lambie_jumps_through_the_hoop.jpg Lambie_umbrella.jpg Lambie_umbrella2.jpg Lambie_in_the_air2.jpg Lambie_and_joni7.jpg Doc_and_stuffy_putting_on_a_story.jpg Chilly,_lambie,_hallie_and_squeakers.jpg Sleepless_in_Stuffyland.jpg Lambie_scrumbs_stuffy's_tummy.jpg Doc_and_her_toys_sleeping.jpg Doc_and_her_toys_sleeping2.jpg Stuffy_got_scraped.jpg Master-300_(1).png Lambie_leading_with_the_flashlight.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_luna.jpg Lambie11.jpg Lambie_and_chilly6.jpg Group_of_toys_cheering.jpg Doc_and_toys_twirling.jpg Lambie,_bella_and_kiko.jpg Lambie_and_awesone_guy.jpg Season 4 Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-032.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-048.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-052.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-055.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-060.jpg image_420f19cf.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-068.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-086.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-091.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-107.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-140.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-148.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-151.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-153.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-195.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-202.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-206.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-215.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-220.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-225.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-227.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-248.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-249.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-257.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-263.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-279.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-282.jpg Lambie slipped on marbles.jpg Stuffy trips 1.jpg Doc,_lambie,_hallie_and_chilly_in_the_operating_room.jpg Lambie_and_chilly_in_their_operating_outfits.jpg Chilly_ringing_the_bell.jpg A_group_of_toys_gasping.jpg Lambie_and_ben_running.jpg Lambie_and_ben_in_yarn.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie,_sir_kirby,_awesome_guy_and_tiggley.jpg Lambie_wrapped_up_with_rope.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_singing_time_for_your_checkup2.jpg Doc_brings_oooey_into_the_ambulance.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie_and_sir_kirby_in_the_helecopter.jpg Doc_and_the_gang_on_the_elevator.jpg Lambie_being_cute.jpg Never_stop_loving_a_toy_song.jpg Lambie_and_stanley.jpg Doc_and_lambie_at_stanley's_surgery.jpg Lambie_and_robot_ray_looking_at_the_kids_on_screen.jpg Stanley_with_his_owner.jpg Lambie_and_robot_ray2.jpg Lambie_hugs_robot_ray.jpg Group_hug_in_welcome_to_mcstuffinsville.jpg Doc20blog.png 53ec68ed791063709056807f_8524b1c6.jpg Doc_and_toys_enter_the_toy_hospital.jpg Toys come to life 3.jpg Lambie and chilly hug.jpg Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly.jpg doc, lambie, stuffy and chilly go into the hospital.jpg doc and the gang with bronty.jpg doc, lambie, chilly and professor hootsburg.jpg hallie comes into professor hootsburg's room.jpg doc and the gang hear dress up daisy screeching.jpg lambie 'the rip in my plush'.jpg lambie pushes doc out of exam room 2.jpg doc and lambie with stuffing all over the place.jpg stuffy and bronty bandaged together.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly giving each other blood preasures.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly check each other's eyes.jpg lambie weighs chilly.jpg chilly on the scale.jpg Stuffy,_chilly_and_lambie_stethoscopes.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly listening to each other's heartbeats.jpg So Proud to Be Med Students-005.jpg So Proud to Be Med Students-006.jpg So Proud to Be Med Students-007.jpg So Proud to Be Med Students-008.jpg So Proud to Be Med Students-009.jpg So Proud to Be Med Students-010.jpg So Proud to Be Med Students-012.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly get their hospital coats.jpg bronty in the hospital bed.jpg lambie and a baby in a bunny outfit.jpg hallie 'there there sugar'.jpg Lambie_and_chilly4.jpg chilly and lambie checking in their checklists.jpg I Know What's Best-001.jpg I Know What's Best-004.jpg I Know What's Best-006.jpg Night_Shift.jpg lambie bouncy babies.jpg lambie turns the baby monitor on.jpg hallie 'emergency surgery, sugar'.jpg lambie in the hallway.jpg chilly puts moo moo to sleep.jpg lambie by the pet vet entrance.jpg stuffy sleeping at his work.jpg lambie meets flicker.jpg 53bfaec2c0267baa611b94d7_30d76cdb.jpg Lambie in the nursery at night.jpg lambie on the toy monitor.jpg lambie and bouncy baby.jpg lambie puts the bouncy babies in their crib.jpg lambie gives the bouncy babies cuddles.jpg lambie cuddles one of the bouncy babies.jpg lambie takes her hospital coat off.jpg lambie leaves the hospital.jpg doc 'wait, lambie'.jpg lambie 'i think it's for the best'.jpg doc sings what's going on to lambie.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-4-episode-4-night-shift-check-up-chilly.jpg lambie17.jpg lambie gets her scrubs.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-4-episode-4-night-shift-check-up-chilly.jpg lambie in her nursery.jpg image-7CB3_57BEECDB.jpg chilly wrapped up.jpg Chilly_sings_i_feel_better.jpg doc eats her cereal.jpg lambie, stuffy, chilly and dress up daisy.jpg lambie_18.jpg image_63524960.jpg image_f2e961cd.jpg lambie with baby stuff in her hooves.jpg image-F24F_57BEECFE.jpg 53cc0ee17efac3edc357f0f8 9d01206d.jpg lambie color banner.jpg lambie and dress up daisy8.jpg Your_signiture_style_song2.jpg lambie and baby lacey.jpg stuffy and baby billie.jpg Doc, Lambie and Baby Lacie.jpg doc, lambie, stuffy, chilly and dress up daisy with the babies.jpg lambie, stuffy, chilly and dress up daisy bringing the babies in a girl's bedroom.jpg lambie 'curious lily'.jpg lambie 'my wiggly lacey'.jpg lambie 'rattle rattle lola'.jpg lambie 'and billie my baa-eauty'.jpg lambie, stuffy, chilly and dress up daisy in the toy box.jpg doc, stuffy, lambie, chilly and sir kirby.jpg chilly 'let the joust begin'.jpg chilly trumpeting.jpg stuffy got hurt.jpg stuffy, lambie, chilly and darla in the ambulance.jpg lambie holds stuffy's hand.jpg image-B6EF_57BEECFF.jpg darla, lambie and chilly.jpg darla, lambie and chilly2.jpg Doc, Darla, Lambie, Chilly and Rosie.png lambie, chilly, sir kirby, darla and rosie.jpg lambie and darla.jpg stuffy wheeled out.jpg stuffy takes his hospital gown off.jpg stuffy and darla hug.jpg stuffy and lambie fix leggy leo's legs.jpg doc, lambie, chilly and riley rhino.jpg doc, stuffy, lambie and chilly search for hallie.jpg doc, stuffy, lambie and chilly go into the barbershop.jpg image-FFB7_57C04099.jpg hallie cuts stuffy's wig.jpg stuffy 'hallie is totally nailing my personal style'.jpg Doc_and_the_gang_leave_the_barbershop.jpg without you song.jpg without you song2.jpg without you song4.jpg lambie 'to head nurse hallie'.jpg everyone 'head nurse hallie'.jpg doc, stuffy, lambie and chilly giggle.jpg lambie raises her hand.jpg lambie, stuffy and chilly_2.jpg lambie and southwest sal hug rusty.jpg lambie checks rusty's eyes.jpg stuffy measures rusty.jpg time for your checkup rescue at the ranch.jpg MV5BMTQ2YmNhOGItMTNlMC00NWU5LTkwZjUtM2Q5YzdmNDdiYjRlL2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTM3MDMyMDQ@._V1_.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly_2.jpg 337x190-Q100 86476f30e85481ba23cbe2e27d8b2c84.jpg stay on the line song.jpg doc, lambie, stuffy and chilly.jpg group hug in rescue at the ranch.jpg group hug in rescue at the ranch2.jpg southwest sal 'doc, how's rusty'.jpg southwest sal hugs rusty.jpg five main characters cheering.jpg doc and toys with muddy cece.jpg Doc_and_lambie_tickle_cece.jpg time for your checkup cece's first bath.jpg lambie and cece.jpg lambie through underwater.jpg image_02b4ff0a.jpg 1000x562-Q70_b28097f6c86d18c71ea818084428c138.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_cece.jpg Baby_bathtime_song.jpg hallie and lambie_2.jpg image_4fe61edc.jpg four toy main characters3.jpg audience of toys.jpg image-4DE0_57D63E90.jpg lambie yawning.jpg Hallie_relaxes_on_the_crown_cussion.jpg everyone 'the dude!'.jpg 53feca9444d9634be55f9134_1133cdcd.jpg lambie gives one of the snowpeeps a blood preasure.jpg time for your checkup chilly's snow globe shakeup.jpg image_1cb07e7a.jpg lambie and snowpeeps.jpg stuffy tries to lift the giant snow globe.jpg lambie and snowpeeps2.jpg lambie flying up and down.jpg Too Far-006.jpg Too Far-009.jpg the whole gang chilly's snow globe shakeup.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-4-episode-8-chillys-snow-globe-shakeup-hoarse-halli.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly at the window.jpg hallie singing off key in the pet vet room.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly_4.jpg Rest_your_voice_song.jpg lambie, hallie and dress up daisy.jpg doc, lambie, stuffy, chilly and the wicked king.jpg Lambie,_stuffy,_professor_hootsburg,_oooey_gablooey_and_chilly.jpg 20C98770-8BD5-538C-A245-9B223E5CD155.jpg 810011-1.jpg Lambie_autoscope.jpg MV5BODkyMDU1NDQtYWViNC00OWFmLTlhMTAtYTJiMzM5MTcyNTIyL2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTM3MDMyMDQ@._V1_.jpg Toys_check_out_mr_chomps.jpg Making_a_diagnosis_song.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly_at_the_tea_table.jpg Lambie_and_peaches_pie.jpg A Lesson in Diagnosis_Pic 001.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie_on_the_screen.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly_singing_2.jpg image-C19F_580DE8F6.jpg karaoke katie's opening night end.jpg lambie and nikki.jpg nikki touches the tiara with her nose.jpg image_01650dd7.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly_singing.jpg image_ff4643c1.jpg doc and toys by the o.r. window.jpg charlie and dress up daisy in the operating room.jpg nikki singing i feel better.jpg Doc_and_the_gang_7.jpg Buddy_Up-001.jpg Buddy_Up-002.jpg Buddy_Up-003.jpg Buddy_Up-005.jpg Buddy_Up-008.jpg Buddy_Up-011.jpg Doc_and_the_gang_8.jpg stuffy and lambie5.jpg image-17A9_580DDC90.jpg the gang pull sir kirby.jpg Royal_Buddies_Pic_1.jpg royal buddies end.jpg boppy's birthday banner.jpg lambie gives boppy a cuddle.jpg lambie, stuffy and chilly hold up boppy's invitations.jpg doc, lambie, hallie and dr. tundra.jpg lambie gives hazel a cuddle.jpg doc and the gang_2.jpg image-F590_581F4640.jpg hallie 'you all look dizzier than a donkey trying to dance'.jpg hallie puts the wicked king, squeakers and paulo in the hospital bed.jpg doc and lambie go to boppy's house.jpg doc and lambie see stuffy flying.jpg stuffy crashes onto doc.jpg bronty and boppy jumped really hard.jpg doc 'it gets crazy in a bouncy house'.jpg doc and lambie walk carefully.jpg boppy's birthday cake lost air too.jpg doc, lambie, stuffy and boppy.jpg lambie, stuffy and boppy inside the ambulance.jpg doc and lambie cure stuffy and boppy.jpg lambie and stuffy10.jpg lambie and hallie wheel boppy and stuffy in.jpg doc and a lot of injured patients.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-001.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-002.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-003.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-007.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-011.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-012.jpg doc and the gang_4.jpg lambie18.jpg doc and the gang_5.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-4-episode-11-bouncy-house-boo-boos-the-best-therapy-pet-ye.jpg doc and boppy bouncing together.jpg bouncy house boo boos end shot.jpg image-FF64_581F4641.jpg five characters_the best therapy pet yet.jpg five characters_the best therapy pet yet_2.jpg lambie and stuffy11.jpg five characters running.jpg five characters_the best therapy pet yet_3.jpg Hazel sings i feel better.jpg chilly and lambie6.jpg stuffy in the wheelchair.jpg Five characters leave hazel's hopsital room.jpg chilly and lambie singing time for your checkup.jpg time for your checkup the mayor's speech.jpg The Mayor's Speech Pic 001.jpg 826284-1.jpg doc, lambie, chilly and hallie at the library.jpg doc and lambie looking at the book.jpg Image_b3b0fc53.jpg it matters what you say mr mayor song.jpg doc greets her toys.jpg lambie gives hermie a cuddle.jpg stuffy hides under the hospital desk.jpg A Monster!-005.jpg A Monster!-007.jpg A Monster!-008.jpg lambie crawls under the desk.jpg lambie and chilly cuddle.jpg doc and the toys walking_2.jpg saltwater serge and wellington whale see doc and the gang.jpg doc and the gang on toots the tugboat.jpg saltwater serge, wellington whale and surfer girl on top of toots the tugboat.jpg doc and lambie see something.jpg four toy main characters6.jpg stuffy, chilly and lambie3.jpg time for your checkup chuck learns to look.jpg lambie, stuffy, chilly, ricardo and dress up daisy.jpg lambie and ricardo.jpg VVVG.jpg doc, lambie and officer pete.jpg safely across the street song.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-season-4-episode-13-chuck-learns-to-look-birthday-party-emergency.jpg lambie, stuffy, chilly and darla 'boo-ya!'.jpg Get_you_to_the_party_on_time_song.jpg stuffy and lambie with their operating masks on.jpg lambie 'don't you dare go poking around inside the cake'.jpg stuffy, lambie, chilly, army al and darla in the toy box.jpg doc puts a bandage on boppy.jpg 8E5A4362-8811-9715-575F-B2063E0B71F1.jpg 337x190-Q100_e0c9200a6001a0f840c7cf5163e6f080.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-4-episode-14-camille-gets-over-the-hum-willows-wonky-whiskers.jpg doc and the gang in the desert at night_2.jpg lambie and willow under the bed.jpg lambie four legged in her hospital clothes.jpg doc and lambie10.jpg lambie and willow cuddle.jpg lambie four legged in her lifecoat.jpg Lambie_with_patient_board.jpg Doc_and_the_toys_look_up.jpg Doc and Lambie.jpg Lambie19.jpg Doc_and_the_gang_6.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_stuffy_on_the_ambulance.jpg Doc_and_the_gang_with_rosie_the_rescuer.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy12.jpg Lambie_tries_to_grab_winnie_the_pooh.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_5.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_stuffy.jpg stuffy, lambie and hallie_season 4.jpg Lambie_by_the_log.jpg Lambie_and_piglet_cuddle.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_2.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood_Photo_26.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_13.jpg Lambie_daffadills.jpg Doc_McStuffins_meets_Winnie_the_Pooh.png Time_for_your_checkup_into_the_hundred_acre_wood.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_3.jpg Lambie_gives_winnie_the_pooh_a_cuddle.jpg Lambie_and_piglet.jpg Lambie_and_piglet_2.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static__640.jpg The_gang_meets_christopher_robin.jpg The_gang_leaves_the_recovery_room_with_winnie_the_pooh.jpg Winnie_the_pooh_gets_surprised.jpg Doc,_lambie,_stuffy,_winnie_the_pooh_and_piglet.jpg Lambie_got_the_honey.jpg 337x190-Q100_05a9f4c5ae1725433f726e65ae93124e.jpg Winnie_the_pooh_sings_i_feel_better_2.jpg Into_the_hundred_acre_wood_end_shot.jpg Yip Yip Boom Pic 007.jpg Yip Yip Boom Pic 008.jpg Stuffy,_Squibbles,_Doc_and_Lambie.jpg Yip Yip Boom Pic 010.jpg Think like your pets song.jpg Doc and toys with Gus.jpg lambie piece of wing.jpg lambie 'bag em and get em guys'.jpg lambie and chilly7.jpg maxresdefault_1000.jpg lambie gives gus a get well card.jpg lambie holds up flowers.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly in the storage area.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly_5.jpg lambie duster_2.jpg lambie, chilly and stuffy coming out with stuff.jpg lambie duster_3.jpg lambie, stuffy and chilly_5.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-4-episode-17-get-well-gus-gets-well-triceratops-trouble.jpg lambie points out the triceratops toys.jpg Tricertops_Trouble_Pic_1.jpg maxresdefault_1002.jpg GID2.jpg time for your checkup hannah the brave.jpg GID3.jpg brave like you song_2.jpg group hug hannah the brave.jpg Doc-and-the-gang_2.jpg Lambie with Officer Pete and Lenny.jpg lambie and waddly.jpg Lambie and Chilly.jpg QHYlK8SnDb4 maxresdefault.jpg Lambie_lullaby_lambie_stuffy_switcharoo.jpg Lambie's_Lullaby_song.jpg image_a640f004.jpg lambie and the bouncy babies.jpg lambie turns off the lights in the nursery.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 018.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 019.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 021.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 022.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 024.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 026.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 029.jpg GwvN.jpg Gwnt.jpg GwvM.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 031.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 032.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 033.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 034.jpg GwMG.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 036.jpg Gwnc.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 037.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 038.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 040.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 041.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 042.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 043.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 059.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 060.jpg zD6assB2ees_maxresdefault.jpg Gwn4.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 061.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 074.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 075.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 076.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 077.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 078.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 082.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 083.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 084.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 086.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 087.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 088.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 090.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 091.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 093.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 094.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 095.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 096.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 097.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 102.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 106.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 107.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 108.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 109.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 110.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 111.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 113.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 119.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 120.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 121.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 122.jpg Lambie_Stuffy_Switcharoo_124.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 128.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 129.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 130.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 136.jpg Lambie_Stuffy_Switcharoo_138.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 140.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 141.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 144.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 147.jpg Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo 148.jpg Lambie_Stuffy_Switcharoo_151.jpg Lambie_Stuffy_Switcharoo_153.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-4-episode-19-lambie-stuffy-switcharoo-the-sleepwalking-king.jpg Lambie_Stuffy_Switcharoo_154.jpg Lambie stuffy switcharoo end shot.jpg The_Sleepwalking_King_Image_009.jpg The_Sleepwalking_King_Image_011.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 015.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 016.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 008.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 001.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 002.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 005.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 006.jpg Maxresdefault 1004.jpg The_Sleepwalking_King_Image_021.jpg Better Bedtime Steps song.jpg Doc McStuffins Toy Hospital Better Bedtime Steps - Song Music Video.jpg The_Sleepwalking_King_Image_023.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_count_clarence.jpg lambie 'are you okay'.jpg Lambie_gets_her_wool_dry.jpg Lambie21.jpg Lambie_and_count_clarence.jpg Gpej.jpg Lambie,_stuffy,_chilly_and_count_clarence.jpg Chilly,_lambie_and_stuffy_pillows.jpg Chilly_and_lambie_pillow.jpg Not_the_bedtime_blues_song.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_stuffy_2.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_stuffy_napping.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_stuffy_yawning.jpg Dixie_plays_with_maya.jpg lambie, doc and maya's baby toys.jpg lambie checks lala's ears.jpg Lambie_measures_lala.jpg lambie listens to snuggs' heartbeat.jpg lambie listens to pandora's heartbeat.jpg lambie listens to dixie's heartbeat.jpg Lambie22.jpg lambie cuddles maya's baby toys.jpg Lambie_and_doc_hug.jpg Lambie_puts_lala_into_the_crib.jpg Four toy main characters put maya's baby toys to nap.jpg Lambie_creates_a_heart.jpg Lambie_and_dixie.jpg Lambie_and_dixie_2.jpg lambie and lala.jpg doc, lambie and dixie.jpg doc and the gang_11.jpg doc, lambie and dixie_2.jpg chilly, lambie and dixie.jpg doc and the gang_12.jpg doc and the gang_13.jpg lambie and dixie_3.jpg Four toy main characters8.jpg doc and lambie11.jpg lambie listens to the toy babies' heartbeats.jpg lambie with the baby toy wrapped up.jpg lambie puts one of the baby toys into the crib.jpg Lambie_with_her_check_list.jpg 1500347359155fb-original-1.jpg image_590fce4f.jpg lambie cuddles flicker.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie6.jpg Ready_for_you_song.jpg Lambie23.jpg Ready_for_you_song_2.jpg GBFP.jpg GCbj.jpg DEtcUCGVoAA_dYh.jpg GBNb.jpg lambie, stuffy and chilly_3.jpg doc and the gang_10.jpg lambie and stuart the stork.jpg Chilly,_Stuffy,_Delilah,_Lambie_and_Hallie.jpg four toy main characters before falling off.jpg four toy main characters before turning into babies.jpg The main 4 stuffed toys as baby toys.jpg ha1lyPNYQMw_maxresdefault.jpg baby lambie and baby hallie.jpg Oh_No!_We're_Baby_Toys!_song.jpg four main toy characters and the baby toys in the baby bag.jpg baby lambie, baby chilly and cat baby toy.jpg four main toy characters and the baby toys holding on.jpg baby lambie and panda baby toy.jpg four main toy characters and the baby toys in the woods_2.jpg baby lambie with tears in her eyes.jpg baby lambie listens to cat baby toy's heartbeat.jpg four main toy characters cuddle the baby toys.jpg baby lambie and ladybug baby toy.jpg lambie's lullaby song_2.jpg baby lambie, baby stuffy, baby chilly and the toy babies.jpg baby hallie holds up a drawing.jpg baby lambie with tears in her eyes_2.jpg baby lambie and cat baby toy.jpg baby toys go stuffed.jpg baby lambie stuffed.jpg baby lambie and cat baby toy_2.jpg baby lambie and cat baby toy_3.jpg baby lambie purple bow.jpg baby toys but baby chilly wearing bows.jpg baby chilly in a box.jpg Baby_lambie_and_three_baby_toys.jpg baby lambie and baby toys.jpg four main toy characters and the baby toys.jpg baby lambie crying again.jpg doc and four baby toys_2.jpg doc and baby lambie.jpg group hug lambie and the mcstuffins babies_2.jpg lambie and doc with two baby toys.jpg lambie puts two baby toys into the crib.jpg lambie and doc4.jpg lambie and the mcstuffins babies end shot.jpg DGdHVMiW0AAWuk2.jpg emergency kits.JPG 1000x562-Q70_ff74f19697a9536b9bacf4734aacb1c9.jpg What_a_Quack.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-002.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-005.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-006.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-010.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-011.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-015.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-048.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-055.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-065.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-071.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-073.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-074.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-075.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-077.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-079.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-081.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-083.jpg 1280x720-YOL.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_005.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Image_001.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Image_002.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_006.jpg First Responders to the Rescue Pic 001.jpg O5PHgiMLgws.maxresdefault.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_008.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_019.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_024.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_027.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_031.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_107.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_109.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_110.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_112.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_119.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_121.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_123.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_127.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_136.jpg First_Responders_to_the_Rescue_Pic_138.jpg The_hero_inside_song.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 004.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 005.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 008.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 009.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 010.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 011.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 001.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 013.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 014.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 015.jpg Mermaid in the Midfield Image 016.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 003.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 005.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 007.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 008.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 009.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 017.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 021.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 024.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 025.jpg Whole Lotta Hula 027.jpg doc and her toys3.jpg Make the Right Call-002.jpg Make the Right Call-003.jpg Make the Right Call-004.jpg Make the Right Call-005.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly_3.jpg doc talking to star blazer zero.jpg doc and the gang_14.jpg Stuffy's Wild Pet Image 001.jpg 310x174-Q95_de22a36946e84aeb55b794d9d8fc7055.jpg Stuffy's Wild Pet Image 005.jpg Stuffy's Wild Pet Image 003.jpg lambie and a baby in a bunny outfit_2.jpg doc and lambie12.jpg lambie and the baby toy.jpg lambie and a baby in a bunny outfit_3.jpg lambie checking out check boards.jpg lights off in the nursery.jpg lambie opens the dresser closet.jpg lambie24.jpg lambie gets her ball dress out.jpg lambie in her ball outfit.jpg lambie on the table.jpg tonight is going to be perfect.jpg lambie25.jpg lambie sees herself in the mirror.jpg four toy main characters9.jpg doc and her toys4.jpg lambie26.jpg lambie and doc5.jpg lambie27.jpg lambie and awesome guy_2.jpg lambie and awesome guy_3.jpg lambie28.jpg doc gets a call from her toysponder.jpg lambie and stuffy13.jpg awesome guy talking to lambie.jpg dance contest at the ball.jpg lambie and awesome guy_4.jpg lambie and awesome guy_5.jpg lambie and stuffy dancing.jpg lambie shakes awesome guy's hand.jpg lambie tries to fix stuffy.jpg lambie, stuffy and awesome guy.jpg lambie, stuffy and awesome guy_2.jpg doc, lambie, stuffy and awesome guy.jpg doc and lambie13.jpg lambie29.jpg lambie waves goodbye to stuffy.jpg lambie and awesome guy_6.jpg stuffy out of the emergency room.jpg lambie and stuffy14.jpg lambie30.jpg lambie and stuffy on the escalator.jpg lambie gets surprised.jpg lambie and stuffy dancing_2.jpg On a Roll 014.jpg On a Roll 016.jpg On a Roll 017.jpg On a Roll 006.jpg On a Roll 007.jpg On a Roll 008.jpg On a Roll 019.jpg On a Roll 009.jpg On a Roll 010.jpg On a Roll 029.jpg On a Roll 031.jpg On a Roll 032.jpg On a Roll 033.jpg On a Roll 040.jpg On a Roll 043.jpg On a Roll 044.jpg D3c45RsFJj8_maxresdefault.jpg On a Roll 048.jpg On a Roll 047.jpg On a Roll 049.jpg On a Roll 050.jpg On a Roll 052.jpg On a Roll 053.jpg On a Roll 054.jpg On a Roll 056.jpg On a Roll 057.jpg On a Roll 058.jpg On a Roll 059.jpg On a Roll 061.jpg On a Roll 062.jpg On a Roll 063.jpg On a Roll 064.jpg On a Roll 068.jpg On a Roll 070.jpg On a Roll 073.jpg On a Roll 074.jpg On a Roll 075.jpg On a Roll 078.jpg On a Roll 088.jpg On a Roll 090.jpg On a Roll 092.jpg On a Roll 093.jpg On a Roll 110.jpg On a Roll 112.jpg On a Roll 114.jpg On a Roll 115.jpg On a Roll 116.jpg On a Roll 118.jpg On a Roll 120.jpg On a Roll 121.jpg On a Roll 122.jpg On a Roll 123.jpg On a Roll 128.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 005.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 006.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 008.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 009.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 012.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 015.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 017.jpg Home is Where the Fruit Is 020.jpg Season 5 The Pet Rescue Team Image 028.jpg The Pet Rescue Team Image 043.jpg The Pet Rescue Team Image 045.jpg 150606 0006.jpg 150606 0005-450x0.jpg The Pet Rescue Team Image 041.jpg The Pet Rescue Team Image 040.jpg The Pet Rescue Team Image 032.jpg The Pet Rescue Team Image 002.jpg The Pet Rescue Team Image 001.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-season-5-episode-1-the-pet-rescue-team.jpg The Pet Rescue Team Image 034.jpg The Pet Rescue Team Image 036.jpg The Pet Rescue Team Image 037.jpg A Pet for Everyone 012.jpg A Pet for Everyone 005.jpg A Pet for Everyone 006.jpg A Pet for Everyone 009.jpg A Pet for Everyone 010.jpg A Pet for Everyone 003.jpg A Pet for Everyone 001.jpg A Pet for Everyone 013.jpg A Pet for Everyone 015.jpg A Pet for Everyone 017.jpg A Pet for Everyone 014.jpg A Pet for Everyone 016.jpg The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special 001.jpg The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special 013.jpg The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special 012.jpg The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special 022.jpg The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special 019.jpg The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special 014.jpg The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special 015.jpg The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special 020.jpg Doc McStuffins Xmas Main.png The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special 011.jpg The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special 003.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Christmas-Special-Disney-Junior-Dec-2018.jpg The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special 024.jpg The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special Pic 001.jpg The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special 023.jpg The Doc Files image_8f7dc894.jpg Watching Bella dance.jpg Boppy's_Boo-boo_(3).png The-Doc-Files_Doc_&_friends.jpg Boppy's_Boo-boo_(4).png Chilly_Willies_Picture_(1).png Lambiechillydoc_Stuffy.jpg Chilly_Willies_Picture_(4).png Lambie sees Hallie's ripped plush.jpg Hallie,_chilly_and_lambie_hugging.jpg Lambie_tumble_dance.jpg Lambie_fall_dance.jpg Eat Good Food_The Doc Files.jpg Gustov_Gator_Picture_(4).png The_Lamb's_Exam.png Lamb_Exam_Picture_(1).png LambieDocStuffy.jpg StuffyDocDonnyLambie.jpg Lamb_Exam_Picture_(2).png Lamb_Exam_Picture_(3).png DMS_ep_337x190_1400174416158.jpg Lamb_Exam_Picture_(4).png Lambie_in_the_doc_files.jpg tumblr_mxa0avWZna1qjhlhko1_500.png The_Doc_Files_-_Stuffy's_Sticky_Supplies.jpg Mr__Chomps_Chompers_(4).png Doc,_lambie_and_mr_chomp_singing.jpg The_gang_singing_brush_your_teeth.jpg image_a1f5b07a.jpg Blurry,_Blurry_Night_(4).png Chilly&Lambie.jpg Pet Rescue Shorts Billions of Bunnies 001.jpg Billions of Bunnies 002.jpg Doc McStuffins Billions of Bunnies.jpg Billions of Bunnies 004.jpg Doc McStuffins Billions of Bunnies 2.jpg Doc McStuffins Billions of Bunnies 4.jpg Doc McStuffins Billions of Bunnies 5.jpg Doc McStuffins Billions of Bunnies 6.jpg Doc McStuffins Billions of Bunnies 10.jpg Doc McStuffins Billions of Bunnies 12.jpg Doc McStuffins Billions of Bunnies 13.jpg Runaway Roller 003.jpg Runaway Roller 004.jpg Runaway Roller 005.jpg Runaway Roller 006.jpg Runaway Roller 009.jpg Runaway Roller 010.jpg Doc McStuffins Runaway Roller.jpg Doc McStuffins Runaway Roller 2.jpg Runaway Roller 012.jpg Doc McStuffins Runaway Roller 4.jpg Doc McStuffins A Cuckoo Case 2.jpg Doc McStuffins A Cuckoo Case 4.jpg Doc McStuffins A Cuckoo Case 6.jpg Doc McStuffins A Cuckoo Case 7.jpg Doc McStuffins A Cuckoo Case 9.jpg Doc McStuffins A Cuckoo Case 10.jpg Doc McStuffins A Cuckoo Case 12.jpg Doc McStuffins Make Way for the Ducklings 2.jpg Doc McStuffins Make Way for the Ducklings 5.jpg Doc McStuffins Make Way for the Ducklings 6.jpg Doc McStuffins Make Way for the Ducklings 7.jpg Doc McStuffins Make Way for the Ducklings 8.jpg Doc McStuffins Make Way for the Ducklings 10.jpg Doc McStuffins Make Way for the Ducklings 13.jpg Doc McStuffins Make Way for the Ducklings 15.jpg Doc McStuffins Birdies of a Feather 002.jpg Doc McStuffins Birdies of a Feather 007.jpg Doc McStuffins Birdies of a Feather 009.jpg Doc McStuffins Birdies of a Feather 010.jpg Doc McStuffins Birdies of a Feather 013.jpg Doc McStuffins Birdies of a Feather 014.jpg Doc McStuffins Birdies of a Feather 018.jpg Doc McStuffins Birdies of a Feather 023.jpg Doc McStuffins Birdies of a Feather 025.jpg Doc McStuffins Birdies of a Feather 027.jpg Doc McStuffins Birdies of a Feather 028.jpg Doc McStuffins Birdies of a Feather 030.jpg Doc McStuffins Birdies of a Feather 035.jpg Doc McStuffins Dig It 001.jpg Doc McStuffins Dig It 003.jpg Doc McStuffins Dig It 006.jpg Doc McStuffins Dig It 007.jpg Doc McStuffins Dig It 008.jpg Doc McStuffins Dig It 010.jpg Doc McStuffins Dig It 016.jpg Doc McStuffins Dig It 017.jpg Doc McStuffins Dig It 018.jpg Doc McStuffins Dig It 019.jpg Doc McStuffins Dig It 021.jpg Doc McStuffins Dig It 024.jpg Doc McStuffins Dig It 025.jpg Doc McStuffins Dig It 035.jpg Doc McStuffins Dig It 037.jpg Doc McStuffins Dig It 038.jpg Shell You Later 001.jpg Shell You Later 004.jpg Shell You Later 006.jpg Shell You Later 007.jpg Shell You Later 013.jpg Shell You Later 016.jpg Shell You Later 020.jpg Shell You Later 021.jpg Shell You Later 024.jpg Shell You Later 026.jpg Shell You Later 027.jpg Shell You Later 030.jpg Shell You Later 031.jpg Shell You Later 033.jpg Shell You Later 036.jpg Shell You Later 038.jpg Shell You Later 039.jpg Shell You Later 041.jpg Shell You Later 045.jpg Shell You Later 047.jpg Shell You Later 048.jpg Shell You Later 051.jpg Shell You Later 052.jpg Shell You Later 057.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 002.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 004.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 006.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 007.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 010.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 011.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 014.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 017.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 018.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 019.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 021.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 022.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 023.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 024.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 025.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 028.jpg The Caterpillar Effect 034.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 001.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 002.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 004.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 011.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 015.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 016.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 018.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 019.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 020.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 027.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 028.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 030.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 031.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 032.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 033.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 039.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 040.jpg Chinchilla Spa Day 041.jpg Horsing Around 001.jpg Horsing Around 002.jpg Horsing Around 003.jpg Horsing Around 007.jpg Horsing Around 008.jpg Horsing Around 009.jpg Horsing Around 011.jpg Horsing Around 016.jpg Horsing Around 018.jpg Horsing Around 021.jpg Horsing Around 022.jpg Horsing Around 041.jpg Horsing Around 042.jpg Horsing Around 044.jpg Horsing Around 046.jpg Horsing Around 047.jpg Horsing Around 051.jpg Promotional Material Disney_Junior_Doc_McStuffin.png|Season 1-3 intro Doc02.jpg Lambie.png Lambie2.png lambie3.png Lambiewave.png Lambiewave2.png lambiecrown.png Lambie_in_her_snow_clothes.jpg 617dOiPM03L_SL1181_48459_1424024166_1280_1280.jpg Dochuglambie.png b211de6e9077ade3555c55ecae82dbe5.png e20018b84f481921caf799f0caf5e963.jpg doc_lambiecuddle.png lambiehugdoc.png lambiehugdoc2.png mcstuffinsthree.png Doc_gang.png Hallie_lambie_stuffy.png mcstuffins_lambieheart.png The gang from Frida Fairy Flies Again.jpg Doc_Mcstuffins_Christmas_Banner.jpg 11986401 1003657652989337 1015141828552955150 n.png 511p8IMTdEL__SY355_.jpg ST946 01 2.jpg Pet_vet_mainImage_920x518.jpg Bbc99d09-f7fc-45ea-8178-85f8f6eefa08_jpg_w960.jpg Doc-McStuffins1.jpg 150971 KEY ART.jpg Doc-McStuffins-So-Much-You-Can-Do-Sweepstakes-768x405.jpg RtaImage_2.jpg Doc_mcstuffins_toy_hospital_theme.jpg|New Doc McStuffins Theme Song Doc McStuffins Pet Rescue Title.jpg|Season 4 Intro with Pet Rescue Title De8b7791fc3e80b779bf2cb739d561a851ba23f2.jpg Dgc555119LARGE.jpg Doc_Mcstuffins_Hospital.jpg S36rZFMYQ0eAI-AhAAEQfwbYU3M26.jpg The gang from Frida Fairy Flies Again.jpg Doc Mobile.png DMS_TH_BTN_500x400_activities.jpg 582c9149ada08_image.jpg doc-mcstuffins.jpg docgrpmedicine.png lambie in doc mcstuffins funny story series.jpg|Lambie as she appears in the Doc McStuffins Funny Story YouTube Series 12809751_1065311043531322_2051389785179542170_n.jpg DAXL7iHXkAQi1Te.jpg 13346583_1133942876668138_2755436166775063034_n.jpg CDRIYEbVAAEE3g5_jpg_large.jpg CKiQBoAWgAAO1HQ_jpg_large.jpg 66009_1072600906135669_3987309655755951251_n.jpg CdX3QdOXEAAGmFr.jpg Lambieproof.jpg Unnamed_4.png B-QKJu9CMAATHBa_jpg_large.jpg CeVSDDiWEAA0Tak.jpg 13335892 1129738923755200 3884706642853620206 n.jpg 13509069_1144912358904523_1628049863513841792_n.png 13626964_1163461363716289_5986859004877963216_n.jpg 13934589_1175698502492575_8264995814828149022_n.jpg 13962514_1176511969077895_4015886449530014081_n.jpg 14054022_1179347998794292_6159484190163727261_n.jpg 14068215_1183657135030045_8491488686395265465_n.jpg 14641915 1236264793102612 2620872205125305740 n.jpg 15268062_1287254561336968_7162677010528475102_n.png 15977813_1323515224377568_6709979628154641606_n.jpg 16681519_1352449008150856_3708130253397839329_n.jpg 17362073 1389785834417173 5901246006717830713 n.jpg 19554813 1494544190608003 4067840679183240741 n.jpg 26906953_1687722134623540_8504199126040965224_n.jpg 27331989_1696001537128933_2276692544875561697_n.jpg 30705266_1780942288634857_518177187103244288_n.jpg Maxresdefault (2).jpg lambie in disney junior nursery rhymes.jpg|Lambie as she appears in "Disney Junior Nursery Rhymes" DocMcStuffinsMuppets.jpg|Lambie and Doc's cameo appearances during Disney Junior Nursery Rhymes with Muppet Babies